


Right Here Next to you

by aligator4508



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, fullmeta
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator4508/pseuds/aligator4508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed tries to sort out all the confusion in his head from the last time he saw Winry at the train station. His mind plays back memories that have him realizing that she's always been right there next to him. What happens now that he knows it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody... this is my second fanfic that I am posting at this lovely archive. My main baby is my Voltron fan fic The Lion Knights of Arus, however, even rabid fangirls get writers block. My second favorite anime is Fullmetal and you guessed it I'm Ed/Winry fan. Anywho, this is what I'll be working on in between chapters of Lion Knights. Let me know what you think... I have more I can post but if ya'll think it totally sucks why waste the space right? Luv ya lots  
> Aligator4508

Part one:

 

Memory Lane

 

The sun was setting and the cold wind of the late autumn evening was picking up. The lone figure walking down the dirt road paused for a moment as the biting breeze blew through his long overcoat and hit the metal shards incased in the flesh of his right shoulder. He shivered as the foreign material seemed to dig into his body becoming vaguely uncomfortable. He shrugged the small annoyance away with a loud outward breath as if blowing it away from his mind. He had more urgent matters to contend with.

 

Edward hesitated and cringed inwardly as he looked up at the big yellow house in front of him. He’d been gone for three months and he knew he had what was coming to him. In the past, three months wasn’t very long to be gone at all. Not for him anyway, so why did it feel so different this time. What made him feel like he almost deserved to see the light reflecting off metal as it came hurling towards his head. His skull hurt automatically and he rubbed it gingerly remembering the last time he was on the"business end of one of Winry’s blasted wrenches.

 

~I’m glutton for punishment; somewhere down deep I guess I’m one of those masochists after all. I probably bought the fucking wrench she’ll be using too. ~

 

He mused as his knee creaked and reminded him of the metal limb he still had. His automail… It hadn’t been serviced since he left Winry at the train station.

 

~Well, whenever that does happen, just call me and make an appointment. ~

 

He didn’t do appointments. And what was it about making an appointment to have his leg checked that caused him irritation. He never had to make appointments in the past, why after years of something that worked just fine for him, did something have to change. Why couldn’t she just be happy he showed up at all? And what the hell was she doing that would require him to make an appointment. After all, wasn’t Winry always available when he needed her?

 

It would have been much easier if he could just admit to himself what was really happening in his head but then again, he was hard headed and needed to learn the hard way. He leaned down to pick up his battered suitcase and took anotherstep towards the house. His stomach clenched and his heartbeat pounded in his chest.

 

The train station… what had he meant? What was he saying? What was she saying? It was now three months later and still he was as confused as ever, if not more so. His grip tightened on his suitcase handle. He could hear her voice and his conscience couldn’t block it out anymore. This wasn’t alchemy and he had no idea what he was doing; especially when it came to expressing how he felt. Alphonse had cornered the market on how to follow your heart. He was so much more articulate with his words than Ed and it showed how blindingly clueless he really was whenever he was forced to hear his brother talk. Ed grumbled at the last image he had of his brother as Mei had somehow managed to dig her little Xingese claws into his little brother. He was glad Al was happy, he wasn’t holding any grudges but damn it, wasn’t he the older brother. He was the one that was supposed to  
teach  
Al, not the other way around. He smirked with one last thought of how Al had changed since having his body returned, his mind not letting him avoid his true reasoning for returning home.

 

He exhaled sharply closing his eyes. The memory of the last time he had seen Winry flooded his brain and he allowed the distraction to take over his subconscious.

 

The train station 3 months earlier…

 

“Knowing you, you’ll probably break it within a month and have to come home for matinance.” Her voice was pleasant with a hint of sadness.

 

“Yeah… Yeah…You’re probably right.” Edward waved his hand nonchalantly, trying to make himself believe that this was just like any other time she had seen him to the train.

 

“Well whenever that does happen, just call me and make an appointment.” She called after him as one foot stepped onto the train. She watched him stiffen and stop, putting his suitcase down his hand grabbed the doorway. He looked almost purple, and she had to stifle a laugh.

 

“An appointment?” He whispered, his long golden hair hiding his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Winry asked softly as she saw him turn every color of the rainbow.

 

“Winry…” He said a little louder but just barely audible.

 

“Well what?” She asked getting a little impatient. “Just come out and say it…” Her tone sounding mildly annoyed. Her expression went from pretending to be cheerful to pensive as she stared at the former state alchemist. She could feel his tension and her eyes grew wide as she watched him open his mouth.

 

“EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE…” He cried. “I’ll give half of my life to you if you give half of yours to me…”

 

With that her heart fell into her stomach. Her mind didn’t, couldn’t grasp what he was actually saying. She shook her head and clenched her fists. It was her turn to turn the spectrum of the rainbow.

 

“Ahhh, come on… Do you have to treat everything like alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange thing is just nonsense.” She cried almost desperately. She wanted to kiss him and throw a wrench at his head at the same time. In her frustration, she barely heard what he managed to reply.

 

“What’d you say!?” He questioned her… how could she ridicule the only thing his mind could use to process these emotions that were bubbling to the surface and were now clearly evident as plain as the crimson color brushing his cheeks.

 

“It’s NONSENSE…” She continued to wail. And then her mouth ran away with itself, speaking without thinking first, much the same way Ed usually formed sentences.

 

“How about I just give you my whole life!!!” She screamed and then it dawned on her exactly what she had just said. She looked away from him panicking. What she had said, she had meant with her whole heart but what if she wasn’t interpreting what Ed had said the way he had meant it. She quickly recovered and instantly began rambling.

 

“Maybe not all of it… 90, 80, 70 percent… 85 is a good number…” She counted on her fingers, her panic rising as she heard Ed start to laugh. Was he laughing at her? “WHAT”… She cried and before she could catch it “SHUT UP!” followed abruptly. She didn’t notice that Ed had stopped laughing and sat down on the step at the entrance to the passenger car. He was shaking his head.

 

“Sorry really…” He chucked lightly.

 

“Edward!” She screamed. She really was getting annoyed with him now.

 

“You’re so incredible…” His voice was full of admiration. “You’ve knocked equivalent exchange flat on its butt in just a few words.” He understood at that second that there could be something more than just alchemy, even if he wasn’t ready to say it out loud. His heart swelled as he looked at Winry and something in him wanted just that… something more. He stood up taking a step towards her.

 

“And what’s that mean? Are you making fun of me?”

 

“Not at all.” He shook his head as he got closer, not knowing what he would do once he could feel her breathing. Somewhere deep inside a voice told him to kiss her and his heart quickened as he tried to gather the courage to do just that.

 

~ Yes, a kiss would be incredible. Then he could finally taste her… WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! ~ He berated himself. He took a deep breath. He could smell the motor oil and something else sweet that was entirely too intoxicating. Instead, Edward settled for wrapping his arms around her, embracing her nearness to him fearing that he wouldn’t be able to let her go. If he had kissed her, he knew he’d never leave. He snuggled his nose into her hair, taking one last long deep breath trying to commit that scent to memory and finally he began to relax his hold on her.

 

“Thanks for cheering me up.” He let go and turned to get on the train. He paused for a moment as his automail foot hit the first step. “I’ll miss you. Goodbye… for now…

 

Present day…

 

Den greeted him with his automail leg and Ed patted the old dog on the head. He shrugged as he stooped down to pet the animal properly. Den covered his face in slobbery kisses and Ed laughed wholeheartedly.

 

“At least someone missed me.” He joked. “I never get any static from you when I get here do I girl.” He peaked up at the doorway checking if maybe someone had heard him arrive. He could have sworn that he had heard the door open.

 

“Well pipsqueak… I see you’ve managed to show up unannounced once again.” The unmistakable voice was gruff and came from the doorway. Ed had to adjust his eyes lower until his gaze fell upon the short old woman smoking a pipe and wiping her hands on her splotchy apron.

 

“Oh… it’s just you.” He managed to reply sounding disinterested removing his hands from the dog’s thick fur and stood to his full height.

 

~Pipsqueak~ the word grated on his nerve endings and before he could stop himself, his mouth ran away with words that usually took on a life of their own.

 

“Just who did you call a shorty that has to be looked at through a magnifying glass to actually be seen?!” His arms flailing as he practically threw his suitcase jumping around desperately trying to insult the old woman standing in front of him.

 

“Why Edward… it’s good to see you again too. Welcome home.” She smiled with a hint of emotion that Ed was nowhere near comfortable with. Bending over he fished for his discarded suitcase and mumbled something along the lines of thank you as he passed Pinako holding the screen door.

 

Taking a deep breath as he entered the house he smiled rather smugly as he looked down at his surrogate grandmother. “You do know that I’m taller than Winry now don’t you. I mean it’s really kind of a moot point to call me short now isn’t it?” He smiled as the old woman looked up at him over the rim of her glasses.

 

“Old habits die hard kid.” She puffed on her pipe. “Now will you be gracing us with your presence for a minute or are you just passing through.” Pinako shut the door behind her and continued to stare up at Ed.

 

She could see his long intake of breath as he contemplated his next words. She noticed as he shut his eyes and wondered just exactly what he was going to say next.

 

“Where’s Winry?” He asked rather impulsively and Pinako smiled while arching an eyebrow.

 

“She’s in Rush Valley till the end of the week…” She shook her head with a knowing grin. “But you never did answer my question kid.” She added.

 

“End of the week huh?” Ed sounded disappointed.

 

“Why do you have somewhere better you have to be?”

 

Ed shook his head and smiled genuinely down at the old woman. “No… no place special. Here sounds good to me right now. I got too many alchemic equations running through my head and I need a break.” He scratched his head. “Do you think maybe you could take a look at my leg though…? If I wait for Winry, I might lose a couple of teeth or have a few new lumps added to my skull while trying to get my leg looked at.”

 

Pinako shook her head knowingly. “Well, pipsqueak… why don’t you get settled. From the looks of you, I think you could use a shower. Your room’s still upstairs where you left it. I’ll warm you up some supper and take a look at your leg after that. Sound alright with you Edward?”

 

“Yeah… I think that’ll be alright.” He agreed and bounded towards the stairs. “You’ll call me when you’re ready for me right?” He glanced back at the old woman over his shoulder from half way up the staircase, his stomach grumbling.

 

“You know you didn’t even call me an old hag this time Edward.” She smiled as she turned to the kitchen,

 

“Yah, don’t get used to it… I must just be hungry or something.” He waved her off nonchalantly and proceeded towards his room. “Remember old habits die hard, don’t get used to it.” He smiled at her with a hint of his trademark smirk.

 

“Good to see you too pipsqueak.”She muttered in a low voice and moved towards the kitchen.

 

Ed put his suitcase away and shrugged out of his coat. He pulled his shirt tail from his waistband and clumsily moved towards his bed. Laying down he laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes.

 

He couldn’t decide which was worse, a wrench to his head immediately or waiting the remaining days until Winry got home. The looming prospect of the knock on the head would probably be worse with the threat of it and not knowing when it was actually coming. A wrench to the head he could take. It was the anticipation of when it was actually coming that bothered him. He was mildly disappointed that she was gone. After all, he had been thinking of little else but this homecoming for a few days now. His insides were all out of whack. He knew that he needed to talk to his childhood best friend but at the same time he was grateful for the reprieve. What the hell was he going to say to her anyway? His words never came out right and he had never been any good at discussing how he felt. What was it Havoc had told him and Al at the hospital when they were there recuperating from the battle with Father...

 

~”Think before you open your mouth boys. Women take everything the wrong way.”~ Edward laughed out loud remembering what a lecher the man could be.

 

He knew his feelings for her ran deeper than just friendship, the way his pants would grow tighter if he thought too much about her was solid evidence of that. His cheeks went red and he draped his arm over his eyes to hide his embarrassment. The corners of his mouth twitched upward as he remembered the first time he realized her physical closeness was what was causing that to happen.

 

“You mean you seduced your mechanic…”

 

Hughes’ words still taunted him. He could hear them now still, years later plain as day, just like he could replay the fight with the serial killer Barry the Chopper that caused him to be in the hospital, and causing Winry to have to replace his arm once again that particular time. When everyone had finally left the room, Ed had laid back down. He could still feel her hand on what flesh was left of his leg as she examined both his automail arm and leg. At the time he had no clue why his body was betraying him but it was nothing compared to when he woke up and Al still anchored in his suit of armor was staring at him.

 

“Brother...?” Al’s voice sounded off in the distance trying to gain his attention but not even the faint worry in his brother’s tone could pull him away from where he was right then.

 

The feeling was immense, the warmth and tightness that enveloped him was almost excruciating. He never wanted the feeling to end. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and he could smell the fragrance of wild flowers and a hint of motor oil. Since when did Winry start wearing perfume? And what was that sound coming from her throat. His name escaped her in a gasp and he could taste sweat on her jaw line as he licked her skin with the flat of his tongue. Wait a minute… why was he licking Winry anyway? His flesh hand ran down her arm as his knuckles grazed the side of her breast. He leaned up on his automail arm and looked down their bodies feeling his private region grow and surge. His eyes locked on the scene his mind played for him and he realized he was buried inside her. He was about to… to… -what was it that military instructor said at that stupid in-service…- oh right… come inside her. He was having sex… with Winry and with the look on her face she wanted to be having sex with him and he was doing a fairly good job at whatever the fuck he was doing. That vision, the one he couldn’t take his eyes off of where he sank into her and became one with her had to be the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Where was his mind getting these images? His flesh hand ran over her arm and finally palmed her breast and he knew he was going to explode especially if he pulled out and pushed back in… yet there was something distracting him, something sounding far off that kept interrupting his impending bliss. He didn’t know what it was but it was starting to really piss him off. He thrusted himself harder into her hearing her cry out his name once more. That did it; he felt the grip around his dick tighten as he emptied himself into that welcoming passageway.

 

Suddenly, he felt something rather wet and sticky on his lower belly and along with the fingernails on chalkboard like sound of the word brother echoing through empty armor, Ed shot up to an upright position embarrassingly more aware of the warm sticky substance now making his boxers stick to his skin. Realizing that it was still rather dark he was grateful that Al could not see the crimson color of his face or the goofy grin that had just been wiped off of it. He struggled to breath.

 

“What the fuck was that!” He exclaimed before venturing a glare over at Al.

 

Once he did look over at his younger brother, he really wished he hadn’t. If a suit of armor could look horrified and embarrassed at the same time, then Al managed it flawlessly.

 

“Are you alright brother? You were moaning and crying out for Winry. I thought you were dreaming she was hurt or something. I was about to call Hughes’ and see if he could bring her back here.” His voice was almost a panicked sound.

 

“OH NO, not that, I don’t need her here.” ~I don’t think I could look her in the eye at this point~ He thought horrified, his mind’s eye seeing the hazy need reflecting from hers while he hovered over her in his dream. “I don’t think she was hurting Al.” Ed replied scathingly trying hard to hide the sticky wet spot from his brother.

 

“Look it scared you so bad you had an accident!” Al exclaimed. “I should really go get somebody.”

 

“Could ya keep your voice down?” Ed hissed menacingly raking his flesh hand through his hair. “I wasn’t having a nightmare Al.”

 

“Sure sounded like it to me…” Al replied back.

 

“I’d appreciate it if we kept this between us. I don’t want you going and telling anyone about this. Especially Winry. Okay Al.” Ed slid to the side of the bed.

 

“Are you sure… if you’re having nightmares maybe the doctors can help.”

 

“It wasn’t a nightmare Al…” He explained as he stood up. “I wasn’t hurting her... I swear.” ~Oh fuck that wasn’t pain… it was… it… felt so real.~ He felt his spent flesh start to harden again at the memory. Panicking, he flew past his brother towards the bathroom.

 

“Brother!” Al screamed his voice echoing through his armor as usual when Ed pushed past him. “You should let me call for a nurse or something, you’ll bust open your stitches! At least let me help you.” Al stood and made a slight move towards his older brother when he saw that Ed had stopped suddenly glaring at him over his shoulder.

 

He heard the sharp intake of breath and a small growl before he heard the words. He was sure it was his brother’s voice but then again Ed never really stayed mad at him and he had no clue why he would be upset with him now but never the less, the threat resounded through the room and caught Al somewhat off guard.

 

“Al… don’t make me go find a can opener.”

 

To Be Continued-  



	2. Part 2- A Conversation in the Men's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed remembers a talk with Winry at Briggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WAVES* Hello Everyone!!!
> 
> I decided to go ahead and start finishing this story. I have edited part 2 from what I originally posted on adultfanfiction.org. Since I got into Edward's head for the fic Say Anything, which I directly intended to use this fic as a reference, I found my mojo and my muse decided to appear.
> 
> I adore everyone that has read any of my works, it amazes me that anyone would want to read something my twisted hentai mind comes up with. With that said, I do want to warn people that are unfamiliar with my writing style and content. I can and do get pretty sexually graphic and I don't hold back on the graphic language either. I don't want to offend anyone, so if that is something that you don't like, then please don't read my material. The readers that don't have issues, I luv you all very very much. Comments/messages,/emails/replies are ALL treasured. I love contact with the readers... I live for it. There's nothing out there that will get a story going for me faster than even just one person say hi and that they want to read more. That absolutely makes my day and inspires as well as motivates me. 
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read my stories... I am forever grateful- 
> 
> Aligator4508

Part 2-  
A Conversation in the Men's Room

The funny thing was, that Ed’s hormones had shown up on more occasions than he cared to admit. There was also the obvious feelings that seemed to smack him in the face at the most inconvenient times. He closed his eyes as his mind began to replay a rather memorable conversation he had with Winry during their time in the North while being hostage at Briggs.

 

**_Three years earlier-_ **

  
**_Northern wall of Briggs..._ **

  
“Get in there Winry… you don’t understand. I have to talk to you.” Edward hissed as he shoved her into the men’s restroom.

“But it’s the men’s bathroom Ed. There might be someone using it.” She cried in a whisper. “I really don’t want to see that.” She added as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the empty bathroom.

“Come on we can hide in the end stall. I don’t think they’ll look for you here.” He pushed open the door to the last stall and ushered her inside locking the door as he kicked it closed.

“What is this all about anyway? And why does it seem like we’re being escorted everywhere we go.” She demanded placing her hands on her hips. Ed brought his right hand up to the bridge of his nose trying to keep the vein there from popping out.

“Don’t you understand what I’ve been trying to hint to you? I said be careful. Going off to look at that machine freak's automail was not being careful Winry.”

“Machine freak… I’ll have you know that this automail junkie is just looking out for your best interest…”

“Then you should have stayed in Rush Valley.” Ed replied trying not to sound upset. He wasn’t jealous… he wasn’t and as long as he kept repeating that in his head he’d convince himself of that soon enough. He was just trying to keep her safe... Friends do that...

“They said your arm and leg weren’t holding up so well in the cold. What was I supposed to do? Let you get frostbite!” She argued until she saw the look of horror on his face.

The door to the bathroom had opened and Ed pulled her to him hard wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner. He didn’t need to tell her to shut up. The look on his face said it all. Her lips started to tremble as he moved them as far back into the stall as he could.

It was a group of officers that had entered. Ed could hear them as they shuffled up to the urinals.

“Did any of you get a look at that shrimp’s mechanic?” One of them asked nonchalantly as Ed took deep breaths breathing in the scent of Winry’s hair to keep himself from going ballistic about once again being called short.

“I heard she’s pretty hot.” The other man answered and gave a small laugh. “How old is she anyway? I heard she’s got a nice rack.”

“I dunno, probably around his age. I bet if I was him I’d be hittin that often.” Came yet another voice.

Winry visably stiffened in Ed’s arms mortified.

“Where is Fullmetal anyway. Isn’t someone supposed to be watching him and reporting to Kimbley?

“Yeah, Miles was looking for him a second ago. The girl’s gone missing too, wonder what they’re up to.” The first officer said in a way that made Ed’s nose want to bleed.

Ed and Winry heard the distinct sound of three zippers and the sound of the water from the sinks and finally the sound of boots moving towards the door. They both started to let out the air in their lungs that they’d been holding when they heard the distinct sound of something hitting the ground.

“Why are you so clumsy.” The first officer asked as the third bent to pick up the folder and papers he had dropped.

The two officers knelt to the floor grabbing at the scattered papers until the first one stopped, eyeing the area under the stalls.

“Wait… Who’s back there?” He ordered.

“DAMN IT!” Ed cursed.

“What do we do now?” Winry whispered her mouth skimming Ed’s ear.

“Don’t do that.” He breathed.

“Do what?” Winry asked her voice shaky.

“WHO’S BACK THERE?” Came the order and Edward cringed inwardly and hoped Winry was a really good sport.

“Yeah, um major… It’s me.” Ed tried to sound flippant but was failing miserably.

“Me? Who’s me?” The officer took a few steps towards the last stall,

Ed could hear the footsteps and started to freeze. If he had to fight, Winry was right there and could get hurt. He had no clue what to do. Thank God Winry was a smart girl. She pushed him flush against the back wall hard, dropped to her knees and pulled his shirt from his pants.

“What the hell Winry…” He cried forgetting to whisper. She glared at him for a second as realization dawned on him. “No… you… can’t…” He fumbled out remembering to whisper. The guard got closer. “It’s Fullmetal, Sir.” His voice cracked a little as Winry groped at his belt.

“What are you doing back there?” The guard asked as his hand began to push on the locked door.

“Um, what are you doing Winry.” He whispered wide eyed as she yanked down his pants. Quickly she pulled off her shirt, held it against herself and unlocked the door.

The door squeaked open and the officer peered into the stall. Winry mustered up her most outraged face, screwed on every bit of courage she could find and shouted at the guy whose eyes were glued to the scene before him.

“Can’t a guy get some matinance in privacy.” She grabbed Ed’s crotch for effect but thanks to his under used hormones he didn’t need any help with creating the right amount of embarrassment.

“You heard the lady.” Ed replied a wicked grin playing with his face. “I think we need a little more privacy, maybe a stronger lock would be helpful. Don’t you think so sir?” Ed’s smirk grew cocky and he clapped his hands together mostly for the effect.

The guard backed up as Winry shut the door hard and Ed reinforced the lock. Finally as the guard and the other two with him scrambled to leave the bathroom, Ed threw his head backwards hard against the wall closing his eyes. He took slow shallow breaths hoping to decrease his hammering heart. When he opened them, seeing Winry still on her knees, staring at his crotch, the progress he had made went directly down the toilet.

“What are you still doing down like that Winry. Come on... stand up.” He was trying really hard not to panic but then again hard was not the best choice of words at this exact moment. She started at him, a look of deep thought on her face as she stuck out her tongue resting it on her upper lip. “Um… er… Winry…” He managed to stammer out, his metal hand flying to the back of his head to rub at his neck.

“Does it hurt?” She asked in awe as her hand grazed the waistband touching the skin of his abdomen where the trail of golden blonde hair running from his bellybutton downward disappeared into his cotton boxers. Her eyes were wide, like she was seeing him for the first time. Her other hand that was somehow still placed softly over his fabric clad erection began to grow bolder now pushing firmly into him instead of just resting over it.

Ed swallowed hard. Shaking his head violently side to side, he forced himself out of his daze. “WINRY!” He choked out her name, finally causing her to look up. He reached his flesh hand down towards her. “Come on, stand up.” He grabbed the hand in the most awkward position and pulled her up until she stood straight.

She caught his eye while he tried desperately to avoid hers as well as keep his from wandering any lower than shoulder level. “Was that because of me?” She asked him meekly and Ed’s heart stopped. He bent down slightly picking up her shirt handing it to her. “I could have…”

“Wait just a second..." Ed cried. "I didn't mean... I couldn't help it... It's not my fault!" He was in a panic and fought to keep himself calm.   
Calm for Edward Elric was borderline frantic. He searched his limited knowledge for an explanation that would keep him from Winry's wrench. However somehow, he got the distinct feeling that her wrench was the least of his worries. He took a deep breath. Understanding emotions was something that he was not accomplished in. He stared at his childhood friend with an emotion he was not ready to acknowledge. Blinking his eye as the look in hers intensified. He knew that look, and she was staring at a rather favorite part of his anatomy with that look she usually reserved for his automail.

  
Ed was aware that he was ignorant about alot of things, simply because he remained focused on his mission. Winry was swept into this whole mess because of his mistake. Her expression seemed curious and he fought his own inner emotions as his brain tried to attain some kind of sembalance of the current situation. He reminded himself of the reason they were currently hiding in the mens room... he couldn't let his guard down now.

  
He cursed his over abundance of teenage hormones and bit his tongue to ground himself. This was Winry... If she knew how that part of his brain saw her, she'd bean him for sure. Then there was Hawkeye's words about him being in love with her haunting him... She was a childhood friend after all right? He wanted to roll his eyes. Who was he kidding... Lately, he was having a hard time even kidding himself.  
Something in the way she was looking at him was making it worse. Her hand felt too incredible and he ached to forget the bigger picture and just be sixteen. He wasn't a normal sixteen year old and he growled once again for the loss of his childhood. Reminding himself again that this was all his own damned fault, he finally sighed.

  
His rational brain knew why his body reacted to her touch... he could rationalize that... it was basic and scientific, AND he could actually wrap his mind around that. He didn't want to even fathom anything else... Those implications would definitely be detrimental and possibly deadly for his cherished childhood friend. She didn't need to know he dreamed of her like that and she didn't need to know that she was solely the cause of his current situation.

  
Explaining it to her would probably be painful however and he didn't want to hurt her feeling. Actually he was surprised that she hadn't whacked him for the reaction he was having sooner than this anyway. She was probably just as embarrassed as he was.

  
And, That was what was probably keeping his head connected to his spine. He took a deep breath savoring the look in her eye and how beautiful he found her at that exact moment committing it to memory for future exploration... This was not the time or place for anything like what was going through his hormone addled brain.

  
"Winry... it's not about you... I may be stressed out and single-minded but I'm also a guy." He offered, waiting for the wrench to crack his skull.

  
WInry looked up at his face with an expression that sent a flutter in his chest and he winced at the look behind her deep blue eyes.   
When pain didn't engulf his being, his eyes softened. What was that look she was giving him?

  
"Edward..." She whispered.

Her voice brought him back to his surroundings. Again, this was not the place or time to explore what that look meant. He didn't want to see her cry because he said something stupid again. He looked around the stall searching for words. 

"I would never ask you to do that Winry. What you did do I wouldn’t… ask… you…” He never thought about what he was saying until he saw that look in her eyes, he cringed inwardly as they started to well up with tears. “Oh please… don’t cry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that... I didn't mean it was you. I just meant not here, not now.” His pulse finally started to resemble normal as she pulled her black shirt down past her bra and over her stomach. He wasn’t even going to think about how mad it made him to ponder how that jackass had seen her the way he had. “Look…” He breathed. “You are a hostage… they didn’t ask you here because I needed new automail or that they wanted you to come by for a little visit. They know you are important to me and well they’re using you to keep me in line. I have to come up with something to throw them off so I can get you out of here...”

“So this could get really dangerous.”

“That’s why I wanted you to stay in Rush Valley.” Ed explained.

“But I did help right… with the automail and all.”

“If not for you, I’d probably have gangrene by now.” Edward admitted.

“Then I’m right where I should be.” Winry said in a decided tone.

“Where’s that?” Ed looked at her confused realizing his pants were still down around his knees. He reached for them and fastened them quickly. He knew once he calmed down, he wasn’t going to get the images of her shirtless and her hands on him there out of his head.

“Well right here… next to you, right by your side.” She stated as she stepped towards the exit of the stall.

Ed couldn’t say anything. He had nothing to argue with. He simply pushed the door open for her. She stopped kissed him quickly on the cheek and scurried towards the bathroom exit. Touching his flesh hand to his cheek and blushing furiously, his heart pounding at the implications, he watched her as he straightened his clothes waiting a few more moments on purpose to give her time to pass the guards before he left himself. He could hear her laughter and didn’t quite catch what the guard said to her, but he did catch what she said to him.

“If I was you boys, I wouldn’t call him a shrimp anymore. What he's lacking in height, he's packing in other areas..."

His jaw dropped and he froze. His face quickly returning to the crimson red of his jacket. Then he stopped... ~Wait did she just call me short?~

 

***

**_Present Day-_ **

 

His face still turned red when he thought about that. All of that, and his first thought was that she called him short? What the hell had he been thinking... There was a part of him that wanted to kick himself. A rather large part... In fact, there was absolutely NO part of him that didn't want to kick himself, hard with his automail leg, in places that deserved to be kicked really hard. He was a guy and most normal guys don’t turn down that kind of attention from girls they find attractive. Right? Just the thought of her small hands diving into his boxers, griping him… her mouth so close, her tongue tasting the underside of the head…

“EDWARD!!! Get down here if you want to eat!” Pinako wailed from the bottom of the staircase.

~GREAT!!! The old hag always did have a wicked sense of timing. Just fucking perfect… like I’m goin downstairs like this~ He thought angrily. Shifting uncomfortably, he managed to sit upright, the tails of his shirt hiding his hardening flesh. He panicked as usual. ~Quick think of something… that’s not… er… Granny naked… Mustang naked… this is not working… Damn it…~ He grabbed the scruff of his shirt behind his neck yanking it from his worked up body and threw it violently towards the closet.

“Coming you old hag… I just gotta jump in the shower.” He cried out grabbing a towel, and wrapped it hastily around his waist to hide his erection. “A cold shower...” He muttered under his breath as he slammed the door behind him.

 

  
***

 

Finally getting his hormones under control, he made his way down the staircase and into the kitchen.

  
"It got cold while you were upstairs Pipsqueak..." Pinako told him taking a seat of her own and puffing on her pipe. She eyed him skeptically.

"Yah, sorry." He muttered taking his utensil and beginning his dinner.

"Why Edward, you look preoccupied. Care to tell me what's eating you?" She asked between puffs of her pipe.

"Not really..." He answered, stuffing his face with the left over stew.

"I figured as much... You didn't use all the hot water did ya?" She paused. "Hot water may be abundant in the big city Kid, but around here it's pricey."

"Don't worry about your water bill you old hag... I got plenty of money from my time in the military and the retirement pension they still pay me. Get a grip..." He rolled his eyes, he hadn't used ANY hot water...

Pinako eyed him curiously then smirked. She shook her head then knocked him upside his head with her pipe.

"OWWW! That hurt!" He cried. "What'd you do that for you old HAG!"

"Because your so damn clueless Edward." She said matter of factly shaking her head.

"About what!" Ed shouted.

"Don't you want to tell me why it's so important you see my granddaughter?"

Ed stared at the old lady. She couldn't possibly know what he had been thinking about Winry.

"I was worried I'd get brained walking in the door." Ed shot at her a bit too quickly.

He watched Pinako's mouth spread into a sly smile.

"I'm not stupid boy... I've seen how you two look at each other... You were here for two full years before you took off again. You can call me many things... Stupid isn't one of them."

Ed sighed defeated. "It's not like I was running off alone with her... Winry deserves more than I could ever do for her."

"What makes you say that?" Pinako inquired. She sat back in her chair and brought her pipe to her lips. "You really are clueless aren't you Edward."

"Yah, you old hag, kick me while I'm down... at least you didn't call me short..." He mumbled.

"You're definitely short sighted..." She offered with a small laugh. She looked to the middle of the table to a bowl that held several peices of mail. She casually brought her hand up to it then dug around for what she was looking for. Finding the unopened envelope she was searching for, she deftly snatched it up and showed it to Edward.

She handed it to him without a word and Ed looked at her confused.

"I went to the post office the other day... I was sending a letter to Winry but found that there was mail there for you. Since it was postmarked Xing, I figured it was from Alphonse and brought it home. I figured that you'd come here before checking there for any word from your brother."

"Why would you think I'd come here before checking the post?" Edward glanced at the envelope as he took a knife and sliced through the paper so he could get to the letter.

"I don't know Pipsqueak... call it a hunch."

Ed shot her a look before pulling the letter addressed to him from it's confines. He grumbled openly at the nickname, only letting it slide because he held word from his brother.

He read it twice before he looked up from the paper at his surrogate grandmother. 

"Al's coming..." He replied softly. 

"Does he mention when he'll be here?" Pinako asked curiously.

"This letter is postmarked two weeks ago... I'd guess the end of the week." He responded.

"That's good... the three of you can catch up. Although, I think Winry would rather spend some time with you."

Edward flushed in his seat. "I'm sure she has better things to do than spend time doing nothing with me." He flinched when he realized he had said that out loud.

Pinako just smiled and sat back in her chair knowingly.

"He's bringing that ninja girl back with him." Ed frowned. 

"Why so glum Edward. Aren't you happy at least to see your brother?"

Ed sneered at her. "Of course I'm happy to see my own brother... " He shouted. "It's the girl that bugs me..."

"And why would that be?" Pinako inquired.

"She just bugs me OKAY!" He cried pushing himself from his seat.

The old woman shook her head. "You should listen to your younger brother... Since he got his body back, he actually knows what's important in life."

"Are you saying he knows more than I do?" Ed's usual ardor was apparent.

"Not at all... I'm simply saying you could take a little advice from someone that knows what it's like to make the most of what he has."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ed asked mid rant.

Pinako sighed. "Oh Trisha... your son is simply clueless..." She said softly then glared at Edward, "Winry'll be home around the same time Alphonse and his friend will be arriving. So you'll have to get the spare room for our guests prepared."

"Al and I can share our room as usual..."

"I doubt he wants to share a room with you now that the two of you are older..." She shrugged.

"It's never been a problem for him before." Ed arched his eyebrow.

"He never brought a friend home before either..."

Ed opened his mouth to say something but found he had no words. Breathing outward, he shook his head. 

"Got any other work you'd like me to do before everyone gets here?" He asked.

Pinako thought for a minute. "Just don't destroy the house while I'm gone."

"Gone?" Ed stopped as he began to clear his dishes from the table.

"I have several patients I need to go out of town to check on. So I'll be leaving the place in your capable hands." 

"When are you leaving?" Ed asked eyeing the old bat curiously, wondering why she would leave so suddenly when Al was coming home.

"The morning... I can trust that my house will still stand when I return?"

"Just cause I can't do alchemy anymore doesn't mean I can't do anything!" Ed screamed at her dropping his dishes.

Pinako looked at the plate shattered on the floor. "I said nothing of the sort. I just asked if you could keep the place in order until I return."

"I'm not a child anymore... I haven't been for many years. I think I can keep the house in one peice."

"Glad to hear you say that Edward..."

"Like we've never been here alone before." Ed gave a forceful humph then bent down to pick up the broken dish.

"I wasn't talking about the house Edward. You said yourself... you aren't a child anymore... none of you are..."

Ed decided not to ask what she meant... He wasn't as clueless as he might act. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure..." She answered with a sly grin as the light reflected on her spectacles.

"You'll have a safe trip then..."

"Why Edward... if I didn't know better I'd think you cared..."

"Don't get too excited you old hag... Winry would be upset if something happened to you."

"Ah... I see... You care if WInry gets upset."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that..."

"Sure you didn't Pipsqueak."

Ed broke the cup in his hand as he tried to control his irritation.

"If you keep that up Edward, there won't be any dishes left to use when everyone comes home."

He turned to the old woman. The word home settled in his mind and he felt a strange sense of warmth at her words. Maybe this was home... anywhere Winry was would be home to him. 

He stiffened as the thought crossed his mind. His feelings were intesifying. If Winry meant home to him... did it mean that he wanted to make this a home with her? Was that what he meant when he offered her half his life for half of hers?

Ed took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You know about the conversation I had with Winry at the train station don't you?"

"Oh Edward... Why can't you just wake up and see what's in front of you?" Pinako stood from her chair. She patted him affectionately on the back.

His back went stick straight and he stood there as she walked past him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave quite early in the morning and I'm not as sharp as I once was."

Ed couldn't help himself, he smiled. "You're telling me..."

Pinako paused as she reached the doorway. Arching an eyebrow, she smiled. "I heard that..."

He waved her off nonchalantly. "Ears are still sharp though aren't they... "

To Be Continued...

Part 3

 

 


	3. Al's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Al have a conversation under a tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry this took so long... I had an ear infection from hell the past few weeks. Hope you like it... I'll work on more and hope to have it up as soon as I can. Thanks for the comments, I truly love them all and I do try to reply to each and every one of them.
> 
> Luv & Hugs  
> Aligator4508

Part 3-  
Al's Advice...

Edward sighed loudly as he looked around the packed train station. The bustle in town was irritating to him and the small train station was no different.

  
He had spent the morning and afternoon getting the guest rooms prepared... he took all the surgical equipment out of two of the patient rooms, made up the beds with clean sheets and did some not so light dusting. He wasn't thrilled about having Al downstairs with the ninja girl... but he supposed that the least he could do was tidy up the two patient recovery rooms so that they could be comfortable. It wasn't like they'd be sharing a room... right...

  
It would also mean that he would be alone upstairs with Winry. He panicked when that fact crossed his mind but he finished getting everything together for Winry, Al and the bean girl just the same. He may not like it, but then again there were a lot of things he hadn't been happy with through out his short life

  
Having taken the train many many times, Edward was pretty confident he knew the schedules of the incoming trains. Grudgingly, he looked over the house one last time before he set out to town and the train station half wishing Granny hadn't left the day before.

  
He grimaced as his stomach growled at him, reminding him that he had worked straight through lunch. He sighed as he ignored it, his mind focusing on his nerves as he shut the door and headed up the path towards town.

The train from Rush Valley should connect in Central and Al and WInry should arrive on the same train. Ed was grateful that thanks to Ling there was now a quicker way to travel from Xing to Amestris. It would have taken Al weeks to get home instead of the five days it took with the new train system. They would have to catch the connection from Central to Resembool but it was alot better than crossing the desert on foot.

  
Ed looked at the station clock to check the time and dodged a group of people that were talking excitedly about an upcoming event of some kind. Unable to avoid hearing the chatter, they were just that loud, Ed rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest aggravated. He was anxious to see his brother but he was anticipating seeing Winry even more. His heartrate soared and he chewed the inside of his cheek as he waited, desperately trying to block out the noise around him.

  
Great... another festival... He complained to himself as he tried in vain to ignore the giggling girls. They had to be two to three years younger than him he gathered. He held his resulting groan in at the highly chatty girls, thankful that he had never had to endure silly girlish behaviors when he was that age... Winry never acted like that... Thank Gods...

  
He leaned against a bench, groaning loudly when he realized he still had another ten minutes before the train from Central arrived. He was really starting to wish he was deaf or something... the group of girls was really grating on his nerves.

  
He was unaware that Resembool was about to celebrate it's 100th anniversary since being settled. It was just Ed's luck that there was to be a huge festival that would last four days and honor the changing from fall to winter.

He laughed sardonically to himself...

  
What this town won't do to throw a party... The townspeople where already setting up for the celebration and it was still almost a week away.

  
He could figure that much from one of the girls he could understand, whose voice wasn't so high pitched that only dogs could hear. However, he cringed embarrassed as he noticed that the group was now casting flirty glances his way and one of them was being rather out spoken about how unbelievable cute she found him to be.

He swallowed hard turning a brilliant shade of red. If he suddenly walked off, then they'd know he'd been listening to their conversation... or that he'd noticed them... and he wasn't about to give screeching hyenas the satisfaction... even though they were all making it pretty hard to miss. He took a deep breath, he could make it the few minutes left it would be before the train he waited for would arrive.

  
What could a group of silly girls say or do that would bother him anyway...

Stupid screehing silly girls...

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw the one girl that hadn't been as loud as her counterparts start to move towards him. He prepared himself to ignore her. He kept his face turned away from the entire group and stared into space as if deep in thought.

He was sure he had scared the girl off with his stiffened body language and far off look that said don't bother me.

He was wrong...

"Hello... My name is Jennifer and you are..." The green eyed girl said as she poked his shoulder to gain his attention.

He panicked when he turned to see that his ploy had not worked.

 _Crap... She didn't back off... do I hafto be rude or something before she'll take the hint?_ He cried inside his head.

Deciding he needed to shut her down quickly, he cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm waiting for someone that should be here any second."

  
The girl called Jennifer blinked her emerald eyes and twirl a finger into her flowing long brown hair. She smiled up at him.

"Would you like some company? I do believe I asked you what your name was." The girl drawled.

Ed grew even more irritated and frustrated. He sighed with exasperation. "Look, I'm kinda busy at the moment would ya mind going about your own business." There, that had to get the girl to back the fuck off...

The girl cocked her head sideways as if she was trying to read him. "You've got kind of a rough exterior don't you?" She smiled at him again telling him she wasn't giving up so easily.

He grumbled miserably. Closing his eyes to collect his thoughts, he finally looked at the girl.

"My name is Edward and I'm meeting a friend of mine here. The train from Central should be here by now..." He went to side step her but she stood in front of him.

"Wait please..." She requested a little too confidently and Ed got the feeling that the girl was not used to being told the word no or to get lost.

Her face was turning red and Ed couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. He really wasn't liking the turn of events or where this was going.

She continued to speak even though it was clear that Edward wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"There's a festival next week, I thought maybe since you look like you're new to town, that you might like to get out and meet new people."

Ed smirked inside. This silly girl thought he was new to town. He held in his laugh. How could she not know who he was... Resembool wasn't very big and he did pretty much know most of the townspeople or least a few names if nothing else. Where was she when Al and him were home for two whole years... He certainly didn't remember her...

Ed took a deep breath. Winry probably wouldn't like it if he were rude to the girl, so he'd have to turn her down gently. No sense in pissing Winry off right at the start... He mused, rubbing his head with involuntarily.

Only he had never had to do this before so he wasn't completely sure as to how to do such a thing.

Havoc hadn't given him any advice on how to blow a girl off... It was probably against his religion of something.

Ed tried to smile. "I'm flattered... but..."

At that precise moment, Ed felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and then the weight of someone jumping on his back, forcing a loud grunt from Ed's lungs.

It could only be one person... Al wouldn't jump on his back and he doubted Mei would either... and it was too heavy to be Xiao Mie... and it had arms...

"WINRY... DAMN IT... you want me to fall over?" He cried.

The brown haired girl watched startled some what. She definitely knew Winry.

"Lighten up Ed..." Winry replied as she straightened herself planting her feet on the ground.

"I'll lighten up when I'm not being knocked to the ground by a machine maniac. That hurt..." He exaggerated.

Winry blushed at her own enthusiasm. She was just so happy to see Ed so soon, she hadn't thought about how he'd react to her just jumping on him. Her blush grew deeper when her mind came up with a whole other meaning to the word jumping him. She plastered a smile on her face and looked at Ed.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting you. It was just so good to see you is all." Winry apologized.

Ed turned slightly to hide his own blush. "Don't worry about it. Your aren't that heavy." He waved it off nonchalantly.

"Hello Miss Rockbell..." The out of place girl stated cheerfully trying to edge her way into the conversation.

"Oh hi there Jennifer. I didn't see you there. How's your dad's eye working for him." For the first time, Winry noticed the girl standing next to Edward and was very curious as to just what the girl was doing there with... with... well Edward. He certainly didn't look very comfortable... Nervous was probably the word she was looking for. She eyed him questionably and fought down the urge to crack them both with the wrench in her pocket.

"It's really great... he hasn't had any trouble with it like he did the one he had before. He says he'll never have anyone other than you or your grandmother work on his automail." Jennifer smiled at Winry and stole a side glance at Edward. She was definitely smitten with him. He was after all handsome and very well built. She wondered how Winry knew him.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's good that we could help." Winry couldn't help it, she beamed with pride. Any compliment to her automail made her spirits soar and it didn't hurt the hard earned reputation she was trying to build.

Ed felt ignored and sighed loudly on purpose so that he and Winry could get rid of the girl. "Al's should be coming soon... he shoulda been on the train you came on." Ed scanned his eyes over the small crowds looking for his little brother. Cursing inwardly as he realized he'd probably see Al's head above the people. After all, Al was a little taller than he was...

Stupid little brother... He didn't have to be taller than me...

"Edward... don't be so rude." Winry accused shaking her head.

Ed jolted back to the present at the sound of Winry's voice realizing he'd been completely ignoring the conversation.

Directing her attention to Jennifer she smiled. "You can't go out in public with him anywhere. He's so eloquent."

"Eloquent..." Edward got defensive. He could tell by her tone that she was being dismissive.

Winry paused for a moment, her curiousity about why Jennifer was bugging her childhood friend... boyfriend... future husband... Oh hell she didn't know what to think... or to call him. Frustrated she pushed the subject to the back of her mind. It was definitely something that she was going to have to discuss with Edward soon.

"What brings you here today..." Winry asked a little too politely.

"I came with some of my friends because one of them left for North City to visit a grandparent or something. Her train left about an hour ago but we thought we'd just hang out."

"That's nice... although there isn't quite a lot to do at a train station." Winry commented casually a note of bother to her tone.

"Yah, who wants to sit around waiting to do nothing." Ed piped in bored. Why did Winry always have to be so friendly. It wasn't like this girl was a friend anyway.

"Well we were discussing the upcoming festival next week and I was just about to ask Edward if he'd like to come with me to it when you arrived." Jennifer smiled.

Winry choked back a laugh when she heard what the girl had said. Seeing Ed's eyes roll at the words, she cleared her throat and swallowed the jealousy that was roaring in her chest.

"Um... I don't think Ed's into that kind of thing." Winry shrugged. She would actually like it if Ed asked her to go with him. It could be a step forward in their growing relationship. She was hoping that after the last time she had spoken to Edward here that maybe, he'd be able to be a bit more open with his feelings.

Who was she kidding... this was after all... Edward.

"How do you two know each other?" Jennifer asked ignoring Winry's answer.

Winry hadn't expected her to get so personal. The girl hardly knew her and she arched her eyebrow as she looked the girl up and down accessing the situation. Catching Jennifer steal another look at Edward, who looked uncomfortable to say the least, she shot her own look at him to figure out how to answer her question. Did she come right out and say that they were together? Were they even really together... what had Ed meant when he had offered her half his life for half of hers... He wasn't acting any different than he normally did and for that reason, a little bit of her hope that he would show her some kind of affection was quickly fading.

"We've been friends since we were very young..." Winry finally replied.

Realization dawned on Jennifer and her eyes grew wide. "You're that Edward... the former state alchemist..." She asked amazed. However, if that was true, which she was totally sure of, it meant that she wouldn't be accompanying him to the festival. It also meant that she wasn't going to just give up... It wasn't in her nature. She liked the challenge, and she always got what she wanted in the end. She was glad now that she had tagged along with her father when he was being fitted for his automail eye... She had heard Pinako discussing the two of them with her father. She remembered that the subject had come up because they were discussing her older brother James who was Edward's age.

"You got that right... former state alchemist... I'm not a dog of the military any more." Edward answered her.

"Don't you have a younger brother..." Jennifer asked trying to keep the conversation alive.

"You mean Alphonse... Yah, he's my little brother... He's probably a year or so older than you are." He was only too happy to get the girl's focus off him... even though it was at the expense of his younger brother. "He should be here any second... He shoulda been on the same train as Winry." Once again he looked around.  
Just where was Al anyway... It wasn't like this was Central and the station was huge. He should have gotten off the train by now...

Winry squealed. "You mean Al's coming home too! Wait... How did I miss him on the train..." Winry questioned as she thought out loud.

Edward hesitated for a moment. He hadn't wanted to bring up the fact that Al was bringing his girlfriend in front of this Jennifer person, it wasn't anyone else's business but it was looking as if he had no choice.

Like he ever had a choice anyway...

Ed could hear the all too familiar echo of the word brother fill his ears and he slumped his shoulders. So much for unloading the girl's infatuation onto Al.

He looked up scanning the crowd until he spotted his brother happily bounding towards them being followed by the Xingese girl, he could only see her hair tied up in two buns and braids as he watched Al's face but he recognized her none the less. He reluctantly took a deep breath and resigned himself to having to tell Winry before Al got much closer.

"Yah, Al's coming, he's bringing a friend with him..." Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "His girlfriend..." He added clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

His tone of voice at the word girlfriend made Winry flinch. If he had trouble dealing with the fact that Al had a girlfriend, how was he going to react at the notion of the two of them being together. Wasn't that what they were supposed to be? That was the obvious next step in their relationship right...

Winry found herself lost in thought as Alphonse and Mei Chan sprinted towards them and joined the three of them.

Al greeted Ed and Winry automatically.

"Brother... it's so good to see you. Mei's been wanting to spend time with WInry especially since they didn't get to really know each other the first time they met." Al smiled excitedly and for the first time noticed that there was a person there that he didn't know. "Hello there... I'm Alphonse Elric and this is Mei Chan." He offered the girl a smile.

"What is your name?"

Jennifer looked from Alphonse to Mei then over to Edward. "I'm Jennifer Walker." She replied without taking her eyes off of Edward. Her attraction was definitely stronger to the older Elric... She didn't really know Winry... She didn't owe her anything either... Ed didn't act like there was anything but friendship going on with the two of them, so why should she even bother to worry about something that wasn't there. Although, and she glanced at Winry for a brief second, keeping the smile on her face to keep what she was thinking inside her head, Winry was competition... It was obvious from one female to another that Winry was attracted to Edward as well... Winry maybe two years older than her but Jennifer didn't think that should matter... She was quite pretty and she knew it, besides, she knew a way to get Winry out of the picture.

"The Walker's that run the dairy farm outside of town?" Al asked in his usual curious way.

Growing ever more tired of the conversation and even more irritated with the girl that was bugging the crap out of him, plus, her family was in the milk business and that along made him cringe. Ed flashed his brother a look of impatience.

"Now that everyone's here, can we get going... I'm starving and sleepy." Ed grumbled, stretched his arms above his head and gave a dramatic yawn for effect.

Winry smiled at Ed then nodded. She wasn't all that fond of the conversation either. Jennifer was growing on her nerves as well. She turned to the girl and put on an extremely fake smile. Her tone somewhere between patronizing and sickening sweet.

"I really should get my boys home then... before Ed wastes away from lack of food." Winry giggled and the three friends began to leave Jennifer where she stood. WInry stopped a second turning her head to the girl and lowered her voice. "Although, for as much as he eats, he really doesn't have an ounce of fat on him... anywhere." She whispered, hoping that Jennifer would take a hint.

Quickly, they left the train station, leaving the girl standing on the platform.

 

***

 

They made it home easily and Edward promptly plopped himself onto the couch, laying on his back throwing his arm over his eyes, his flesh leg dangling off the side of the couch.

"Alright Al, you're probably tired from the long journey. If you want, I'll stay down here tonight and you can have our room upstairs." Ed said trying to steer his brother away from staying downstairs with Mei.

"Where's Mei going to be sleeping?" Al asked taking his own seat as the girls followed suit.

Ed gave a loud exasperated breath... "Granny had me fix up two of the patient recovery rooms to be guest rooms.

She figured you'd wanna stay downstairs too so Mei wouldn't be by herself." He admitted defeatedly.

Al smiled broadly and turned to Mei. "Do you want to go see our room then?" He asked her and she nodded excitedly. Al turned to Edward. "Do you mind if we go get settled..."

 _Wait did Al just say rooms or... room..._ Ed thought arching an eye under his arm growling inwardly.

Winry spoke up, distracting him from his conclusion as she stood back up from where she had seated herself.

"That'll be fine Al... You two go get some rest. I'll go in the kitchen and make some supper and I'll call you when it's time to eat."

Ed lifted his head, moving his arm from his eyes to look at Winry. "Do you need any help?" He asked softly.

Winry smiled warmly at him. He looked tired she thought to herself. She could let him rest for now and perhaps after they all had something to eat, they could actually talk about where exactly this thing between them was going to go. She sighed to herself.

"No thank you Edward... I can manage." She turned towards the direction of the kitchen.

"You've been traveling all day too, aren't you worn out?" Edward questioned.

"I'm ok Ed... I don't think I want to eat anything you'd cook... I heard about you cooking your boot once while on one of your missions..."

"How did you find out about that?" Ed demanded in his usual over reacting way. He hadn't told her about being swallowed by Gluttony... and damn it, if she was talking to that bastard letch Ling...

"Al told me... I do talk to Al you know." She didn't see what his fuss was about. It had meant to be a joke. She was trying to flirt with him but failing miserably. She sighed to herself dejectedly... Flirting with Ed was a little awkward and he didn't seem to catch on all that gracefully. "Just... Just relax. I can take it from here." She told him her tone lacking the playfulness of a second ago.

Edward was confused. One minute she's happily teasing him and the next she was all depressed and sad. His head dropped back to the cushion it rested on. He rubbed at his temples to relieve the tension headache that was beginning. He heard Winry as she made her way to the kitchen and he let go of the breath he had been holding.

"I'm never going to understand women..." He muttered under his breath.

 

***

 

Winry had managed to make some excellent fried chicken for supper and Ed found himself inhaling his food. Winry was a much better cook than he was, and warming up canned goods didn't count as cooking anyway. He would always long for Winry's cooking... especially her apple pie.

Mei had never had chicken prepared this way before and declared once she tasted it that it was the absolute best way to eat chicken.

Alphonse had laughed at that, then proceeded to lean in and give Mei a kiss for being so sweet.

Ed watched the scene before him with wide eyes and a scowl on his face. His cheeks grew pink as he realized that his little brother was going to kiss the bean girl at the supper table. His stomach jumped as he consciously attempted to keep down the food he was injesting. He didn't need to see any of the activities his little brother did with the overly excited girl... He was absolutely sure that Mei Chan was going to ruin his little brother.

As Al placed his lips on Mei, Edward's jaw went slack as he fell into an immediate shock. His face turned a darker red slowly then came the nosebleed. His chair fell backwards as he flailed his arms out at his sides which didn't help balance him and probably aided in the inevitable. He fell hard on the floor with a crash.

Winry startled, jumping to his aide, Al pulled away to join Winry at his brother's side. Mei followed to make sure there was nothing she needed to help with using alkahestry.

"I'm ok!" Ed cried angrily as the three standing above him looked down on him as he laid on the floor in a heep. He straightened out his body and sat up while the others looked him over for any injuries.

Winry went straight for his automail leg and groaned audibly when she realized that Ed had neglected the upkeep like always.

Ed suddenly forgot about being upset with his brother when he saw that Winry was about to bust out her fucking wrench. He knew he was in trouble once he remembered that Granny had forgotten to take a look at his knee joint. Panicked, he froze, not know what to do to keep from being knocked upside his head.

He knew what was wrong with it... he just couldn't fix it himself without the proper equipment. Somehow, one of the screws had gotten wet and wasn't dried off properly. From there, it was no telling how long it was rusting before it actually broke off. The whole damn thing would have to come off just to fish the broken piece that wedged inside the leg out. He honestly would have just let it go for a little while longer but two reasons made that no longer a viable option.

First thing was it was actually starting to bug him. He could deal with pain... actually a great deal of pain when it was necessary however, this had been getting worse over the past two months until it was a constant reminder by causing a continuous ache. Not only was it causing pain, it was making a gods awful noise if he moved it in a certain way. He really tried to avoid doing that. It was like fingernails on a chalkboard and it drove him absolutely nutts.

The other reason was simple... and the main reason... Winry found out...

He cringed as she pulled out her wrench but this time she didn't actually hit him with it. She just sorta gestured with it in a threatening manner.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR LEG EDWARD! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!!!" Winry shouted.

"What do you expect me to do when I'm out of town and something goes wrong with it?" Ed challenged knowing she didn't like anyone other than herself touching her brilliant work of art.

"I'd expect you not to ignore it and come home for the matinence!" She cried.

They stared at each other for a long minute. Al and Mei looked from each other back to Ed and Winry.

Mei, holding a hand up to hide what she was saying, leaned into her boyfriend. "Are they always like this?" She asked Al in a low voice out of the side of her mouth.

Al nodded and whispered back to her holding his own hand up in the same gesture. "Foreplay..."

"Ahhh..." Mei smiled knowingly. "Does your brother even know what that is?"

Al shrugged. "He's not stupid... we both got the same talk from Lt. Havoc during the two months we spent at the hospital after the promise day. He'd have to be pretty clueless not to figure it out..."

"We're talking about Edward here..." Mei shook her head.

"I have faith in Brother... he can't be that dense."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" Edward cried. He swore he heard Al say the word brother and that indicated to him that they were talking about him in some way.

Al didn't flinch being used to Ed's constant overreactions and just smiled. "We weren't saying anything bad Brother... we were just saying that you should get your automail fixed up soon, so it doesn't bother you any more."

Ed eyed his brother trying to determine if Al was lying. Finally, he sighed and sat back leaning on his arms. "Alright Winry... You can take it off and work on it if you want."

"You sure you'll be alright without it for tonight?" Winry asked before offering him her hand to help him stand.

"I've been without it before. That's nothing new right?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

 

***

 

Winry directed Edward to have a seat on her bed while she got her tools ready. "You'll have to take your pants off so I can get to it." She reminded him.

That got Ed's attention... he wasn't sure how he was going to react to this and taking his pants off could cause a huge problem.

"Why can't you just slide the pant leg up?" Ed asked nervously.

"Don't be such a baby... I've seen you in your underwear before..."

"Yah... well... I... I... I'm not sure it's appropriate for us to do that anymore..." Ed stammered.

Winry laughed. "Why would you say that... it's not like anything's changed since the last time I fixed your automail... right Edward?" Winry grabbed the socket wrench and kneeled next to Ed's right leg.

Ed began to panic... He wasn't sure how to answer that question. Of course things had changed... He told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Well, at least that's what he had heard himself saying... All the other stuff he was feeling went right along with that whole concept... kissing her... touching her... feeling her move against him as he pushed into her...

That mode of thinking could get him in trouble... especially with that FUCKING wrench within reach... the whole train of thought would probably get a rise out of her... It was already causing a completely visiable rise in him without his permissioin... He was dead... he knew it... once she saw that happening, his life was over...

In a panic, Ed contemplated if he should have found some kind of religion after his alchemy was gone.

He caught the shudder he felt creeping up his spine as he desperately tried to focus his mind away from his hormone addled thoughts.

And then the more serious thoughts came... Spending their lives together, getting married... having a family...

Wait... did he just think about having kids? Shit... he was in trouble. How was he going to get that out of his head before she got his pants off him and touched his leg. Once Winry touched him, she'd have a pretty good idea about how he was feeling. And then he'd get that socket wrench upside the head... AGAIN...

He had to think of something fast. He really should have had Al come upstairs during this procedure.

Winry exhaled loudly. "Alright Ed... stop fooling around. I need access to the stump so I can take it off."

Edward bit his lip and huffed as he finally gave in. "FINE..." He went for his belt then the zipper. He pushed his cargo style pants down his legs then sat down again letting Winry pull them the rest of the way off. He crossed his arms to his chest and stiffened his posture. Maybe if he stayed agitated, he wouldn't have his usual reaction to her touch. "There... happy?" He grounded out then looked away from her with a scowl.

Winry pulled the grey colored material from his legs and discarded them behind her. Slowly, she began to loosen the joints on his leg to remove it.

"You know Edward... this is the first chance we've had alone to talk since you left." She spoke with a soft tone and tried to keep the anxious excitement out of her voice.

Great... this was right where he didn't want this conversation to go... well, at least not with his pants off, sitting on her bed in his underwear...

"Just hurry up will ya... I want to go over some stuff with Al and get Mei's take on something I read about alkahestry."

Winry glared at him. Alchemy... it was always alchemy... and he couldn't even preform it anymore! Why was he so hung up on it... She could give him so much more than alchemy ever could. All it truly ever did for Ed was cost him his brother's body, an arm and leg. Why did he need to do anymore research... She loved him for his passion and dedication, his loyalty and heart but someday, he needed to think about himself... Honesty, hadn't he done enough?

She blinked her eyes when they started to sting, She didn't want him to think she was keeping him on purpose... that would be admitting too much and if he wanted to ignore what happened at the train station then so could she.

"FINE!" She cried defensively as she turned the tool in her hand a little too violently to disconnect the nerves.

Ed screamed loudly as the pain coursed through what was left of his left leg while she detatched the metal. "What'd you do that for!" He choked trying to catch his breath.

"You said you were in a hurry. I wouldn't want to keep you from your precious alchemy research." Winry threw the wrench into her tool box instead of his head and placed the leg onto her desk to examine it later. She grabbed for the crutches leaning against the wall and handed them to Ed. "Here, you can use these to get around til tomorrow."

She shoved them at him and quickly left the room.

Ed watched her confused by her actions.

Well hell what did he do now...

 

***

 

It was dark, and Ed stared up at the sky with a mixture of unfamiliar emotions, well, maybe not so unfamiliar but definitely uncomfortable. The stars were bright and the wind seemed to cut through the left over metal parts in his shoulder. It bit at him and he clenched his teeth in irritation.

He had gotten pretty good at using crutches to get around over the years and needed some air in the worst way.

After Winry left him, he wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore. He stopped in the kitchen to procure a little something Granny hid in one of the cabinets then headed for his favorite tree.

Grumbling, he grabbed for the brown bottle he had set next to him and lifted it to his mouth. Taking several long drinks from it, he focused his eyes on the yellow house in the distance and dropped his head back against the tree he was sitting under.

Smirking, he heard the rustle of the fallen leaves and he flashed a quick eye to the person that was trying to sneak up on him.

"You were quieter when you were a suit of armor." Ed said flatly.

The younger Elric smiled, leaning an arm on the tree behind Edward. He chuckled lightly.

"Really brother, my first night here, and you decide to hide under a tree." Al shrugged as he took a step forward then planted himself on the ground next to Edward. "A less confident person would probably think you were avoiding them." He chimed.

"Your girlfriend got on my nerves at supper."

"I don't think it was **_my_** girlfriend that was the issue."

Ed opened his mouth to answer but found no words escaped. He scowled with frustration then flew into one of his traditional outbursts.

**"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"**

Al arched an eyebrow sarcastically. "Gonna share your drink or should we both go back inside?"

Ed reluctantly handed Al his bottle. "It's not milk..."

"I figured as much." He replied in his soft way taking the bottle and taking a drink. "You know, you could just admit how you feel... after all, you two did have that conversation at the train station when you left for the East."

Ed pretended to ignore his younger brother. His confusion with his feelings was becoming more of an issue than he would like. Not that he liked the whole mess anyway. It was a major pain in his ass and all it did was make him moody and even madder at himself.

"You could try being nice to her." Al offered openly.

 **"I AM NICE TO HER!"** Ed cried swiping his bottle of liquor and chugging the last of it's contents.

Al laughed. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I _**DID**_ tell her how I felt... I told her I'd give her half of my life if she gave me half of hers." Ed spat out crossing his arms and turning his face away from Al as he glowered.

Al shook his head. "Brother, that may have been a start but you are far from saying the words that she needs to hear."

Ed looked back up at the yellow house, staring at it for a moment. Watching as the two girls stood with blankets wrapped around their shoulders on the upstairs balcony. He watched Winry pause to throw a glance in the directions of the two brothers, then turn to follow Mei inside.

"What do you want me to say Al?" Ed asked a little too softly and Al rolled his eyes as Ed gently began to laugh.

The younger brother furrowed his brow as he looked on at his older brother. "I don't know." He shook his head. "Something better than spouting off equivelant exchange..."

Ed looked at Al defeated. His yellow eyes betrayed him as they softened and he looked down at his lap. His eyes rested on his missing leg and he sighed.

"Alright Al, you want honesty... how's this for honesty..." Ed hung his head, his long golden hair falling forward to hid his expression.

Al eyed Ed curiously, not sure of what his brother was about to tell him. Edward wasn't all that great at expressing his emotions and for some reason, that made the younger man pause. He wasn't expecting Edward to just come out and admit anything so easily. However, he remained quiet, silently urging his brother to say what he was feeling. Edward might surprise him... then again... this was Ed and words were not a strong point for him.

"I'm not exactly sure what I should say..." Ed replied softly wishing he hadn't finished off the bottle of booze so quickly.

"Listening to your heart has always worked for me brother..." Al patted Ed on the shoulder and leaned backwards on his arms.

"I don't know how to..."

"Well, stop letting all the thoughts race through your head. You know you love her brother... We all know you love her. Lt Hawkeye could even see that much. Wrath wouldn't have used her so obviously if it wasn't... well... obvious."

"You love her too..." Edward stated trying to grasp the emotion he was feeling.

"Not the same..." Al offered. "Sure, we have both loved her for a long time..." He giggled shortly at the memory of their childhood. "But it's different now... I've always been her friend... I will always be her friend. But I don't see her the same way you do. You see her the same way I see Mei."

Ed chuckled. "You like that little bean sprout that much hey..."

"Look who's making short comments now." Al rolled his eyes. "Seriously Brother... it's so simple it's scary. And yes I do love Mei. She saw through a suit of armor to the person. She didn't see a huge monster or a freak... she saw me... Just like Winry has always see you... even with the automail."

"I'm scared I'll hurt her... make her cry..." Ed admitted solemnly.

"You'll make her cry if you don't say something..." Al countered. "If you're unsure, think about it. How do you actually feel. What's different?"

Ed blushed profusely. "I'm not so sure I can tell you... you are my little brother..."

"Who's taller than you by three inches." Al kidded.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Stop calling me short!" Ed's eye twitched at the short word came from his mouth in a rant.

"What did you mean?" Al questioned a hint of a teasing tone to his voice as he watched Ed do his trademark tantrum after being called short.

Ed quickly calmed himself... arguing with Al wouldn't get him anywhere and he had grown up enough to know that much at least.

"How... How did you do it with... M... Mei?" Ed forced himself to say her name.

Al laughed loudly. "You got the same explanation I did from Havoc..."

"THAT'S... THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ed exclaimed, his usual ardor breaking through the calm surface he was trying to portray.

"Ok, then... what do you want to know..." Al added simply.

"How do you do it... the constant thoughts... it's gotta be hard not to want to just grab onto Mei and never let her go..."

Al thought for a moment, looking ahead to the house before looking back at his brother. "I grab onto her every chance I get..." Al shrugged. "I treat each moment like the last and I don't hold back."

"Easy for you to say..." Ed started. "Wait... are you telling me that you... and the bean sprout... are... are..." Ed trailed off his sentence but his mind screamed at him.

 ** _TOGETHER..._** The word echoed in his skull and he fought a shudder so his brother wouldn't be offended.

Al gave a smile as if remembering something fondly then sighed. "I don't take my time with Mei for granted. We may not have been together physically for very long... but we've known each other for years."

"Physic... Physically..." Ed stammered. "You mean to tell me that you and that ninja girl are... are..."  
Realizing his brother's lack of words he smiled at him gently. "Intimate..."

Ed eyed his brother wildly. "Screwing around!" He cried.

Exasperated, Al just looked at his older brother. "It's not like that. The first time Mei and I were together, it wasn't some joke or something we did just because we could..."

 **"FIRST TIME..."** Ed screamed. "You mean you've been with her more than once..."

"We've been living at the palace in Xing the past three months... and sharing a room the past two... and no... we didn't just go at it." Al rolled his eyes.

"Go... at it..." Ed repeated watching Al with a mixture of shock and something else he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge.

"You act like it's a bad thing..." Al chuckled lightly. "It was beautiful Edward..."

Ed was beyond words at his brother's admission. His eyes stared past Al and his mind began to seize up on him.

"Beautiful..." He almost mumbled.

"Yes, beautiful..." Al reaffirmed. "There's nothing more wonderful than showing the one you love how much you love them."

"My thoughts aren't so pretty Al..." Ed replied. "In fact, I would call them down right perverted."

Al smiled broadly and forced down his laughter. "That's part of it too..." He sighed. "You can tell me about it if you want to... I might be able to help. Although, I don't think I can stomach the mental images."

"Funny Al..."

Al furrowed his brow in determination. He was getting his brother to talk if it was the last thing he did. Even if it did make him a little nauseous. He did see Winry as an older sister after all.

"Just tell me what's going through your head... I am your brother." Al told him confidently. "Let's see if I can help..."

"Yeah Al... you're my LITTLE brother..." Ed shot out.

"We're both not so little anymore Edward." Al shook his head.

Ed caught his brother's expression and forced himself to be reasonable. Al was right... Al was always right...

"Can you help with the dirty thoughts and the constant hard ons?" Ed blatantly responded hoping that he could detour the younger Elric from his topic of conversation. Maybe he'd even get a rise out of him...

"Dirty thoughts and fantasies can be fun... Cold showers and jerking off... they work wonders..." Al replied flatly as Ed's jaw dropped.

"I didn't need to hear that..."

"Alright then, make love to the woman you love..." Al replied.

"You would go all touchy feely on me..." Ed grumbled.

Al smirked. "Touching is what you want to do to her anyway... and feeling it is better than any fantasy..."

"Now you sound like Havoc... maybe not as vulgar... but perverted all the same." Ed complained.

"It's not perverted to want to be that close to the girl you love... to be next to her... and inside her..."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose." Ed shot at him.

"Not at all Brother... you avoid your feelings... Me... I enjoy them." Al brought his knees to his chest and folded his arms on top of them. "Look, maybe if you say it out loud, it can help you actually find your voice when you have the next oppurtunity to talk to her."

Ed looked shyly to the ground and crumbled a dry leaf in his hand. "You'll think I'm worse than that perverted bastard Havoc."

Al shook his head. "You're my brother... it's normal to have those kind of thoughts... and I could never think any less of you. You did get my body back... and with out that... I wouldn't have a clue how good a woman's body can feel. I wouldn't know anything about anything... I wouldn't know what Winry's apple pie smells like... or how my heart would race when Mei touches me... I wouldn't even know what the hell it meant to get an erection... or the difference between touching myself and Mei touching me..." Al explained.

"I didn't need to know that..." Ed groaned. "I really really didn't need to know that."

"It's not like you've never done it Brother." Al threw at him perversely. "I'm not a dumb ass and I'm not nor was Iever clueless... that time in the hospital when you were calling out Winry's name and you came all over yourself..." Al put a hand to his mouth to keep his laughing fit to a minimum but failed because he wasn't really trying to hide anything.

Ed went crimson... His body froze in place. "What do you mean by that..." Ed cried in a panic. He had convinced himself that Al hadn't seen anything and couldn't have understood what was actually happening.

Al finally laughed openly. "I'm not an idiot brother... besides, you had your flesh hand in your pajama bottoms. At first I thought it was cold or something but when you started moving it rather rapidly just before you woke up... and moaning in a good way..."

"You were a tin can at the time... how did you know what was going on... How could you possibly understand what I was doing..." Ed screamed.

His color drained as his brain came to it's own conclusion.

"I did it in front of you..." He covered his face with his hands growing annoyed even further. However, he flew into one of his rages as he realized that Al had sat quietly watching him pound his fullmetal flesh appendage. "You... you were watching me... That's really sick you know..."

"You didn't do it in front of me." Al replied calmly, trying to explain that he really wasn't being a voyeur.

"I wasn't watching you. I came in cause I heard you call out to Winry from outside the door. That's why I came in to wake you up. I didn't see anything... well, not until you sat up and your hospital pants had this unmistakable wet spot. I'm not stupid... Remember, I didn't sleep... I read a lot and I was very interested in the what it was like to have a human body."

Ed took several deep breaths to calm himself. "At least you couldn't see inside my head I guess."

"I can imagine what you were seeing though..." Al teased.

_**"SHUT UP!"** _

Al laughed again, shaking his head. "Must you always resort to screaming and tantrums. Can't you talk things out like normal people. It's a normal thing... you should be able to talk about it."

Ed ran a hand over his face. "What do I do..." Ed finally asked after a few seconds of arguing with himself on whether or not to ask his brother for help.

"What do you want to do." Al asked back.

Ed looked at his little brother trying to determine just what Al was trying to do. His eyes flashed boldly and he almost smirked. If Al wanted honesty, Ed would definitely oblidge, however, that didn't mean he couldn't tease his little brother in the process. He smirked devilishly as the word Winry used to describe how he expressed himself with words... Al wanted intelligent coversation... Ed could handle that quite eloquently.

"I want to watch as her body swallows every inch of my cock and hear her scream my name breathlessly as I pound into her, in and out again and again... I want to come inside of her until I'm spent. I want to do that over and over til we both pass out from exhaustion and she knows exactly who's girl she is..."

Ed's declaration had the desired effect. The younger brother turned a dark shade of crimson and his eyes grew wider with every word. Ed almost gloated to himself until he heard Al clear his throat.

"You know that you have to make her feel good too right... it always hurts the first time for girls... but as long as you know what you're doing, it doesn't last. As long as she's excited enough... wants you as much as you do her... and you get her so wet that you almost just slide in..." Al didn't hide his smirk as he finished his words. He almost gave an evil kind of half laugh. "You can't imagine how good it feels to push past the barrier into that wonderful tight heat..." Al eyes flashed as he purposely tormented his sibling. "You won't last a second. You'll shoot off before you get the head in... let alone past her maidenhead... Patience is not your thing brother..." He looked away from Edward to let Ed's mind do his job for him.

Ed was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected Al to come back with something after what he had said. He had meant to shock his little brother into shutting the fuck up, but now, said little brother was beating him at his own game.

He wanted to choke Al as he had successfully got him to do exactly that.

Ed had always thought curiousity was a good thing... it drove you to learn new things... however, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know anything about what he was curious about this time. He sure as HELL didn't want to know anything about Al's sex life... and now after Al had told him there could be pain involved for Winry... If that wasn't a way to get him to not touch her, he wasn't sure what was. Hurting Winry was the last thing he wanted to do... He couldn't bear to see a single tear... not because of him. He had promised her tears would be happy ones from now on...

Ed groaned at himself because he knew Al was baiting him but after all of the talk he'd heard from Havoc and now his corrupted little brother had gotten to this point before him, Ed couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Embarrassed he took a deep breath... He couldn't believe he was going to ask his little brother for advice. Better Al than Havoc though, he reasoned. At least with Al, he shouldn't get teased mercilessly or some x-rated explaination of what to do with his tongue.

"So how do I do this... how won't I hurt her..." Ed asked, his voice full of the embarrassment he felt.

"Use your tongue..." Al laughed, his eyes dancing. Sometimes Ed was just too easy to tease.

 **"AAAAACCCKKKK!!!"** Ed cried falling backwards as the blood shot through his nose while images of his mouth sucking in her breast and his tongue tasting her pink nipple- made the blood shoot out his nostils at an even more forceful gush. The back of his head hit the tree and he breifly hoped that it had knocked the sense back into him... however, when the after-thought of exactly what color of pink were Winry's nipples sounded through his mind, he sighed harshly and sat himself back up ungracefully.

Al chuckled and hugged his knees, deciding to give his brother a little break. "You could start by asking her out... like a date... kiss her maybe. The other stuff will come to you..." Al offered, starting to feel a bit guilty about giving

Ed such a rough time. Although, Al figured Ed truly deserved some of it... just because of his stupid inability to say what he was feeling.

"But what if we get passed all that and it ends up becoming... intimate..." Ed cringed at his brother's word coming out of his own mouth.

Al smiled knowingly. "There are all kinds of things you can do to make it more pleasant. You know girls have orgasms too..."

"I don't... I don't want to hurt her..." Edward admitted. "The way my fantasies are going, I'll throw her down on the ground like some kind of animal. I couldn't... I couldn't bear it if I made her cry... I can't do that to her... not now... not ever again."

"You never listened to anything Havoc told us... did you?" Al chuckled. "I'm glad I did..."

"You actually listened to that pervert..." Ed cried forgetting himself again.

"Seriously brother... You'll instinctively know what to do at the time. Just make sure she's into it as much as you are. Touch her gently and make sure she's ready when you get to that point. You'll sense it with the way she'll move against you... and you'll be able to measure it by how slick she is..."

"How do I do that." Ed arched his brow. He might as well hear it all if he was going this far.

"Use your imagination..." Al added.

"You know I won't sleep all night now with the mental pictures you just put in my head."

"You have five senses, use them. Touch her, look at her... hear her when she moans your name. Smell her scent and taste her..." Al shrugged. "Worked for me... and I actually heard everything Havoc was going on about."

"Where do I start?"

"I'd try asking her out first and telling her that you love her for one." Al said. "The other stuff will come when it's time."

"You know as well as I do that there isn't anything here to do on a date." Ed complained. "Oh wait... they're shearing the sheep... Winry... you wanna go watch?" Ed replied sarcastically.

"The sheep shearing festival isn't until spring..." Al commented. "However, there will be a founder's day festival in a few days. I was going to take Mei to the fall to winter dance on Saturday. You could ask Winry."

"Wait... I forgot about that. She should have my leg done in time... I guess I could ask her to go. Although you know how I hate all that fuss they make at those things and I don't dance..." Ed crossed his arms as he groaned irritated that he hadn't thought of the festival himself. He really didn't dance though... It would probably be extremely boring for Winry.

"Don't think of it like that. It could be fun." Al offered as he moved to stand, looking up at the night sky. "Clouds are rolling in... wind's picking up. We should get inside before it rains."

Ed looked up at the sky. "I guess you're right." He grabbed the tree and pulled himself up.

Al handed him his crutches and they turned towards the house.

About half way to the door, Ed paused and watched Al get a few steps ahead of him.

"Al... Wait..." Ed stopped as he waited for Al to turn around.

Al turned giving Ed a gentle smile. "Yeah brother?"

"Um... can we... could we... er..."

"Yeeessss..." Al arched his eye as he felt the first drops of rain hit his bare arms from where he'd rolled up his sleeves.

Embarrassed, Ed shot a glance at the house to make sure the girls had stayed inside.

"Can we not tell Winry about our conversation... I mean... she doesn't need to know that her childhood friends are disgusting perverts."

Al laughed good-naturely. "Of course oni-san..." He began using the Xingese term for brother. "Your secrets are safe with me..." He winked and moved to turn.

"Yah... like you kept your trap shut about me and Ling cooking and eating my boot when we were trapped inside Gluttony..." Ed muttered.

"I still can't believe you ate your boot..." Al chuckled as he motioned for Ed to hurry up... the rain drops became fatter and Al didn't really want to be any wetter than he already was. He wanted a warm shower... With Mei there, he knew he wouldn't have to resort to any improvised methods to satisfy himself, like his brother was needlessly doing...

"HEY... Ling ate most of it... JEEZ... You'd think he was a starving peasant instead of the emperor of his own country." Ed grumbled as they made their way up the stairs and opened the door seeking shelter from the rain.  
Ed stopped and leaned on the wall sighing loudly. He looked around the hallway leading to the living room area then lowered his voice.

"So when should I ask her..." Ed asked nervously.

Hearing Winry and Mei's laughter from the room down the hall, Al smiled and looked at his brother trying to send him some kind of confidence.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you asked her as soon as possible..." Al replied lightly. "It might help you feel a little less anxious."

"I guess you're right..." Ed shrugged placing his crutches under his arms and began to move towards the growing giggles. "Better get this over with..."

"That's the attitude Brother..." Al replied flatly. "Don't hurt yourself over your excitement."

"Shut up..." Ed countered.

Al shook his head as he followed his brother through the doorway to the living room.

Ed and Al stopped short as they watched the two girls sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets drinking hot tea. A gentle calm enveloped them and they smiled warmly at the scene before them. The fire crackled in it's place and

Ed found himself thinking that he was some how seeing the future.

He dumbly smiled as his mind imagined a little boy that looked eerily like himself at five ran around the two women. A even younger toddling girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair chased him with a chubby dark haired baby pulling up to stand holding onto the coffee table and bouncing as she drooled heavily. A smile danced in Winry's eyes as Mei bent slightly to pick up the baby to wrap it into her small frame. His mind's eye fell to Winry laughing with the Xingese princess and he felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed Winry's rounded middle... she looked... well... she looked happy... and extremely pregnant. If that didn't take him out of his daze, the fact that Mei looked to be in the same condition even though she held a a small child that couldn't possibly be any older than a year in her arms, should have but it didn't.

The whole scene was peaceful to him and he wanted nothing more than to be part of it. The idea that Mei was part of his day dreaming wasn't unsettling should have upset him... but when he saw a slightly older looking Al bounding down the stairs excitedly, he couldn't help but wonder where the hell was he.

Until he watched himself walk straight to the back of the couch and place his arms around Winry's middle and squeeze her to him. He watched her face as she melted backwards into his chest and his eyes focused on his flesh hands circling her growing stomach. The flash of a gold ring on his left hand caught his attention as the light from a warm fire mirrored off of it. Winry's hand came up to cover his own and the matching gold ring shimmered right along with the matching one on his own finger.

Ed blinked hard so he could focus his eyes better and gulped hard. The second he opened his eyes the scene had change to reality and he felt a sudden loss as his heart dropped with a sharp ache.

Al stared at his brother hard wondering what was going through his thick skull. He watched Ed's smile fade as his bangs hid his eyes. Confused, Al nudged his brother but Ed kept looking forward at the girls sitting in front of them.

Ed blinked hard again wanting the daydream to return as his amber eyes settled on Winry. Al followed Ed's gaze and smiled once he looked upon Mei and Winry.

"Brother?" Al questioned gently.

Winry looked up laughing, finally seeing that the two brothers had entered the house. Her smile fell but she didn't look angry. Her eyes found Al's and her brow creased confused as well.

"Edward?" Winry called her voice a bit louder than Al's.

Edward shook his head bringing himself from his reviere almost sadly. He wanted back into his daydream... but Winry's voice was calling him and he focused his attention on her.

Feeling remotely stupid at being caught staring, his hand flew to the back of his neck and began rubbing nervously. It was now or never, if he didn't just spit it out, he'd lose his nerve.

Winry stood up as Mei jumped to her feet as well before she rushed to Al's side.

Mei and Al exchanged a smile and Al's arm flew around her shoulders bringing her close to him.

Winry sighed inwardly watching the couple then averted her eyes to her hands as she tore at the fingernail on her index finger.

Ed's head shot up and he did the only thing he knew how to do. He blurted out the first thing that came to his head.

"Al said I should ask you to the fall to winter dance during the founder's day festival..." Ed cried, much the same way he had thrown the whole equivalent exchange conversation at her at the train station.

Winry's breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide. Both Al and Mei stood in shock looking at the two people in front of them.

The silence echoed throughout the room. Winry's hands dropped to her sides and her heart raced in her chest. She clenched her fists determined to not let Edward see just how much she had wanted just what he had said. The vein above her brow twitched... She wanted more than anything to run up to him and tell him of course she would go with him... but if he thought she was going to just agree to go with him because Al told him to ask her, he was mistaken. How did she know if he actually wanted to ask her himself... She was growing more and more tired of his incompetance. She growled in her chest and grabbed for her favorite shiny metal weapon that was currently resting in her side apron pocket.

Without warning, Ed could see a familiar reflective peice of metal flying at his head before he could react. If Winry was anything, she was always dead on with her aim.

Ed flew backwards doing a half-flip in mid air. He was lighter without his automail left leg and to Al, he seem to hang there for a full minute.

He landed upside-down bleeding, the force behind the wrench almost knocking him clear into the next room.

Al rushed to his brother, and Mei followed him slowly with a sigh.

"Edward never learns..." Mei chuckled in her high-pitched voice, shaking her head.

Al righted his brother, sitting him upward against his legs as he kneeled behind him and Mei examined the huge knot forming on the side of Ed's head.

WInry stared at them, watching the familiar scene but unable to calm down as usual. For once, she refused to allow Edward to see her cry... and she could feel the tears threatening.

"Why couldn't you ask me because you wanted to go with me..." Winry whispered. The tears began to trickle down her cheeks anyway and she blinked her eyes.

Edward finally opened his, and they focused first on Al and then at Winry. His anger and confusion apparent and he cried out the first thing that came to his mind.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK WINRY!"** He cried.

 **"DON'T DO ME ANY FAVORS EDWARD! I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING JUST BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER TOLD YOU TO DO IT! I"D RATHER GO BY MYSELF!!!"** Winry screamed and practically stomped to the staircase to get to her room.

The door slammed and Ed looked at Al dumbfounded.

"Great idea Al... got any on what the fuck I just did to cause that... or how to fix it?" Ed asked sarcastically.

 

To be continued...  
Part 4


	4. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little competition never hurt anyone... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry bout the delay... been dealing with a severe bout of writer's block. Thanks to everyone that has comment/reviewed... I absolutely adore you. Seriously, I live for your replies... You motivate me and make my day. I love you all!!!
> 
> Hugs  
> Aligator4508
> 
> PS- I apologize for the formatting... Some how, the bold, italics and such just won't work. I'm lucky that I could even get spaces between paragraphs. Don't know what's up... but hopefully it's not permanent!!! =P

Part 4- Competition

Ed watched the rain run down the windowpane as he laid quietly on his side looking out the window next to his bed. He propped his head with hand leaning on his elbow and looked out into the wet night as if the weight of the world fell on his shoulders. Wincing at the sharp ache in his right shoulder and pectoral muscles from the residual metal shards still intwined deep in the tissue mass, he stared out in a thoughtless daze, into the dark night, ignoring the random flashes of lightening and the sudden clap of thunder, wishing he had his leg so he could get up and possibly go talk to Winry. Maybe if he explained to her, she'd hear what he had to say.

Why was she acting so weird anyway... and what the hell was those thoughts running through his head just before he got clocked with that fucking wrench...

Great, now he did it... His mind was racing again... 

He'd had his fucking brain under control a second ago, but now... everything was coming at him at once and he had no clue where to even begin to seperating which thoughts needed immediate attention and which ones he could discard as just random ramblings.

He sighed loudly closing his eyes knowing it was going to be a really long night.

Sitting up, he leaned his body back against the headboard and crossed his arms at his chest, sighing loudly with no small amount of frustration. He looked at the ceiling wanting to scream but instead he held it in.

Al's words from earlier came back haunting him and he could feel the blush bleeding across his face. 

~"...yes I do love Mei. She saw through a suit of armor to the person. She didn't see a huge monster or a freak... she saw me... Just like Winry has always seen you... even with the automail."~

At the rate his younger brother was going, Al would probably be married with a family sooner than later... AND to a princess of a whole country... 

Talk about not wasting any time... Although it wasn't as if the whole thing happened overnight... Ed grumbled at his thoughts. He wasn't gonna admit he was softening when it came to his brother's girlfriend... He wasn't doing it period... Although, even though he wasn't going to acknowledge it, he knew he would relent in one way or another. If it made Alphonse happy, then Edward wouldn't stand in the way. It wouldn't change his attitude... he was determined about that, but still, he had a sneaky idea that Mei kinda liked the constant bickering between her and himself and for one reason or another, it gave her a place in the family. The dynamic worked and who was Ed to argue with whatever force that had brought them to this place.

There was one problem with all this happy, mushy crap...

Wasn't he supposed to do all that crap first? The whole falling in love, getting married and having children thing was supposed to happen to him first right... He was the older brother right... at least last time he checked he was. However, age had nothing to do with how mature a person acted... if that was the case, Alphonse was way older than Edward...

Ed sighed out loud and closed his eyes to clear his head... 

Like that was really gonna happen...

He couldn't close his eyes if he wanted to... Behind his eyelids he could see Winry smiling at him... Something he would gladly trade his right arm to see again right now, he mused. Each time he blinked, he could see her beauty at different stages of their childhood... 

Her beauty was never just a physical attribute... never was it something that Ed would describe as just skin deep... although she had definitely grown to be rather easy on the eyes... Every bit of her being was simply beautiful for lack of an adequate word... which at this very moment, Edward couldn't think of any one word, sentence or phrase that would even come close to describing how he truly felt about his childhood friend... 

Childhood friend... my automail mechanic... love of my life... wife... mother to my children...

"AACCKK!!!" He cried out loud not realizing he had done so.

As children, he had found her ability to keep up with him and Al annoying, but there was no one else in all the world he'd rather have tagging along with him and his brother. Once he actually allowed himself to acknowledge it, she was never actually annoying and he didn't really see it like she was just tagging along. He wanted her there... and now, he just plain wanted her. 

FUCK this love shit was hard...

As they grew, Winry was always right there... through everything... when their father left, the death of their mother... everything... even when her own parents died... there was never really just one instance he could use as an example... and there was never a time that she wasn't ever there. In fact, he didn't know what he'd do without her. And he didn't ever want to find out either...

She'd saved his life on more than one occasion whether she knew it or not... gave him a right arm when he'd lost his real one because of his own stupidity, a leg to stand on and to fight with... She had faith in both him and his brother as they sought out a way to retrieve their bodies... She worried for them when they couldn't be bothered to worry for themselves... 

She was strong when they couldn't be... She gave life where alchemy failed... delivered a baby even.... with her own two hands. Her hope kept him alive and he knew it down in his soul... She had always been right there, next to him... she said so herself at   
Fort Briggs... that whole conversation as well as the whole charade they had to display in the men's room still caused him fits... 

He had to keep his thoughts from moving in that direction...

She was amazing like that... She would always do anything and everything- had ALWAYS done anything and everything she could to help him... to save him. She had saved him, and he knew this if he were at all honest with himself. It was and ALWAYS would be her that kept him standing tall... Made him feel five feet tall and then some... well back when he was...

Short... small... little... PIPSQUEAK... words he had erased from his vocabulary... he was six feet tall now... and damn straight he   
was more than proud of it...

Winry would always keep him going... She would forever bring him home... and now that Alphonse was whole again... she would always bring him home. No matter how he looked at it, Winry was home to him. She was his heart and his soul... Although, he did usually end up with a knot somewhere on his head at some point... Usually for something he said without thinking.

Ed rubbed at the side of his head avoiding direct contact with the newest lump he had aquired because it was still quite tender.  
He roughly threw the blanket from his body and hastily turned to swing his leg off the bed. He really wished he'd let her attach the spare leg... His musings had left his mouth dry and watching the water stream down the window glass next to him   
unconsciously spoke to his bladder making it hard to just stay in bed for the rest of the night, ignoring it. 

Edward rolled his neck on his shoulders trying to losen the tightening muscles and took a deep breath as he dropped his chin forward.

Winry would forgive him... eventually... it would probably help if he knew what it was he wanted to be forgiven for... She had never once gave up on him and his abilities. She never gave him the option of giving up...

He wasn't about to give up on her... after all he may not be a true alchemist anymore but he still lived by equivalant exchange.

He groaned as he reached for his crutches. Better get it over with... first he'd visit the bathroom, and then head to the kitchen for a drink. Maybe he'd make some hot tea... he wasn't gonna sleep for shit thanks to Al and his so called advice...

 

***

 

Ed leaned against the sink as he filled the teapot with water. He yawned loudly inhaling a large amount of oxygen while he placed the pot on the stove then jerked suddenly as he heard a faint noise coming from the hallway outside the kitchen.

Great... someone's coming...

He grumbled inwardly and looked from his crutches leaning on the wall and then to the pantry to his left.

Not wanting to explain what he was doing up, he dashed towards the small storage room quickly hiding behind the door so that there was a crack he could see out of and leaving his crutches against the wall in plain sight if anyone were to look.

The giggling grew louder and Ed mumbled to himself irritated. He really wasn't in the mood to hear Mei's shrieking voice this late in the night.

He slid down to his bottom, stretching his right leg out in front of him and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He was trapped, unless he wanted to actually exchange words with the highly annoying object of his brother's affection... all sudden epiphanies aside, there was a silly shrieking girlie hyena if he ever saw one. Once again, he was highly grateful that Winry only got that way around automail...

And at the moment, he'd rather go through automail surgery without any anesthesia than have a conversation with the half pint ninja princess.

He resigned himself to his fate, figuring that he could at least wait long enough for her to get finished doing whatever the hell she was doing and then make his way back up to his room. His eyes searched the kitchen from the crack in the doorway and noticed he'd left his crutches in plain sight.

GREAT... What next...maybe it's too dark for her to notice... maybe she's half asleep...

He cried to himself inside his head. Eyeing the situation, he huffed to himself before sighing softly and then steeled himself against his fate. 

Then he heard her enter the kitchen... but she wasn't alone unfortunately...

"Mei..." Al whispered playfully as he followed closely behind her small frame into the kitchen. He teasingly reached out for her as she scurried away from him with a flirty giggle.

Ed was grateful that he remained hidden even though the lightening would streak through the room causing it to light up every now and then.

"I told you Alphonse, I don't need you to follow me everywhere. I can take care of myself." Mei shook her head with a chuckle. 

"I know very well you can take care of yourself..." Al answered her. "I just didn't want to be alone without you for any amount of time. I can't help it if I love the way you take care of me..." Alphonse laughed good-naturedly in his usual light-hearted way.

Inside the pantry, Ed rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out gesturing as if he was going to vomit. Who knew his brother could be so thoroughly nauseating. 

He honestly hadn't been intending to spy on his brother, he really had no interest in what the two of them were doing up... but then again, maybe they could give him some idea as to how to approach Winry. Maybe if he observed an actual couple, he'd get some idea about how to act around Winry... maybe he'd be able to figure out the puzzle of what the hell she was thinking or how   
she wanted him to act around her...

He was really going to hate himself in the morning... IF he kept his supper down though this whole stupid idea.

He watched Al step up behind Mei grinding his groin into her backside in a slow purposeful motion and reach for the teapot that Ed himself had just placed on the stove. If Al noticed it was full, he didn't mention it or indicate that anything was out of the ordinary, but Ed did see Al scan the area and watched as his younger brother's eyes settled on the crutches in the corner.  
The smile on Al's face slowly turned into a smirk and he threw a glance over to the pantry. Ed's heart thudded in his chest knowing he was caught. Ed closed his eyes and waited to hear Al call his name.

Fuck... busted...

But he never heard his name escape Al's mouth.

"Look Mei... Brother left his crutches down here when he went to bed." Al's cheerful voice rang through the air and Ed arched his brow throwing a glare at his brother wondering just what the fuck Al was up to. 

Al's arms circled Mei's tiny waist and lifted her instantly onto the countertop next to the sink then stepped into her waiting body settling himself between her knees, their bodies flush against each other as Al resumed his motions of rocking his hips and groin into Mei's open legs as she cradled his body against her own.

"Alphonse..." Mei smiled, her eyes lighting up like the lightening lit up the kitchen as he pushed his pelvis into her and nuzzled her neck with his face.

Ed watched wide eyed while Alphonse lifted his head from where Mei's neck met her shoulders, whispering something Ed couldn't make out into her ear and Ed nearly lost it when she nodded to a smiling Al slowly.

Al's hands rested on her shoulders, and softly inched down her arms. Ed could hear Mei's intake of air slide past her teeth and closed his eyes tightly when Mei lifted her face upwards meeting Al's waiting mouth with her own, her tongue seeking his counterpart and Ed didn't notice that his jaw had dropped while he watched with intrigue. 

He hadn't been prepared for the emotions that appeared on his brother and Mei's faces as their tongues entertwined. He was absolutely certain that a blind person would have seen the sheer raw desire that displayed openly between the couple.

Ed's heart fell into his abdominal cavity... he wanted to bolt to his room... at this point not caring one bit that he'd probably shock the shit out of Mei if he were to zoom past with out an explanation. He already knew Al knew he was there and couldn't have cared less what Al would say to his sudden exit.

I shouldn't be seeing this... 

Ed froze in place, but wanted to jump out of his skin at the same time. He'd never seen this kind of display before... Nothing he'd been told about had prepared him for the strong emotions that were now beginning to overflow inside him...  
HE has to know I'm in here!!! 

The sound of Al's muffled groan had Ed opening his eyes. He'd never heard Al make that kind of noise and they had flown open on their own accord... it wasn't like he wanted to watch his younger brother making out with his girlfriend. He grumbled in his chest, seething... Al had to know he was behind the pantry door and Ed was going to pay him back for the little show he was putting on. If he was trying to prove a point, Ed got it... Al could stop now...

If he didn't, well... Ed would just throw open the door and...

Mei moaned as Al's face fell to her chest, his well practiced mouth engulfing her rounded linen covered breast. Her arms came up and grasped his head closer and Al rested his own hands on her hips gripping her firmly.

Edward wasn't going anywhere... Especially not after that... His hands went to his traitorous eyes because he couldn't trust his eyelids to stay closed.

I am not a peeping tom... I am not a peeping tom... DAMN IT!!!

The noises got heated and Ed found his throat dry once again but this time for a whole different reason. He cursed his stupid hormones when he realized that he was in fact staring at the scene before him through the space between his fingers. He was shocked at himself when his mind's eye place Winry on the counter and HE had her wrapped around him... his own mouth drawing on her hardened nipple, a dark rosy pink color he decided... the flimsy white linen damp from his hot mouth making the material literally transparent... 

His cock jumped against his cotton boxers bringing him some what to his over heated senses. He forced his eyes closed feeling extremely guilty and full of shame at watching such a private moment between his brother and the one he obviously loved dearly.

I'm as bad as that bastard Havoc... and what about Al... he has to know I'm here!!! 

He berated himself biting down his urge to panic. He wasn't going to embarrass himself or his brother by making his presence known. How would he explain to Winry that he watched his brother and Mei making out in the kitchen. AND with his body's current state of arousal, there was no way to explain what he was doing in the pantry... all alone... almost naked...

Wait... don't they have a bedroom for this kind of shit... 

Ed gave a silent humph and narrowed his eyes. 

There's NO way in hell Al would do something like this on purpose...

Ed's thoughts rang through his skull and he took several deep breaths to calm his raging excitement. He knew it wasn't Mei's physcal state that was arousing him... in fact he knew it was his body's reaction to his own less than innocent thoughts about   
Winry... but that wouldn't keep him from recieving another whack upside his head and a matching lump on the opposite side.

Al's hands had disappeared beneath Mei's linen nightgown... and with that one action, Ed knew he was screwed. He couldn't take his eyes from what they were doing... it was like watching a train accident... you wanted to look away... you just couldn't...

Granted, he admitted grudgingly, this was a bit more pleasant to look at... 

What the fuck was Al trying to pull by having him watch this...

Mei's arms encircled tightly around Al's neck and he began to pick her up.

"Mei..." Al whispered breathlessly, lifting his face away from Mei's inviting breast... only it was loud enough that Ed could hear him unfortunately. "I need you... So so badly... I need your body wrapped around me as I push inside you... I want you to come around me..."

"Yes my Alphonse... anything..." Mei replied in the same winded manner.

Ed's face quickly turned the color of his old alchemy coat and his conscience was crying out to him. He was going to have to burst into the kitchen... He most certainly was not going to let his little brother do anything further... in front of him anyway. He sighed defeated... This whole new lovesick Al was starting to really piss him off.

"I need to be inside you Mei... Soon..." Al traced his tongue over Mei's jawline and paused, while he threw a glance towards the pantry door, then lifted his girl up wrapping her legs around his middle. "Leave the water... someone might need it for tea." Al added, winked at the almost closed pantry door and held Mei close to him as he moved to leave the kitchen.

Ed could hear Mei's voice over the steady sound of the rain as Al began to carry her out of the room. "I love you so much Alphonse..."

Edward could hear the smile in Al's reply. 

"I love you too Mei..."

It was a simple sentence... easly it fell from Al's mouth...

It was a rather complicated sentence for Edward though... 

Ed sat silently for several minutes before he even attempted to leave his hiding place.

They looked... happy... She looked at Al the way he imagined Winry looking at him earlier that day during his daydream. The way he wanted her to keep looking at him... He thought maybe he had gotten a hint of that look, at the train station when he'd left for the west... but he couldn't be certain.

What exactly was Al trying to tell him... Why would he let Ed see such a private moment... He knew Al was too much of a gentleman to allow Ed to see anymore than he already had but Ed felt confused and suddenly wanted nothing more than for Al to return so that he could ask him just how he got Mei to look at him the way she did.

Ed scratched the back of his head and let out a relieved breath. He stumbled as he balanced himself on one leg and reached for the door to push it open enough for him to grab onto the countertop a few feet in front of him so he wouldn't go face first into the kitchen floor.

He made his way back to the sink where he was before he had heard Mei's high pitched giggles. He stood looking out the window for a moment before he filled a glass of water and placed the teapot on the back burner of the stove. 

He finished his water, then filled his glass again. Looking from his glass to his crutches, he grumbled at his predicament. There wasn't any way he was going to get the glass up the stairs to his room, AND himself up there at the same time. 

He growled loudly before he swallowed the rest of his water and placed the glass in the sink. He turned, grabbing his crutches and started for the staircase.

It took him longer to get up the stairs and back to his room than it did for him to get down to the kitchen. He had taken a few minutes outside Winry's door to listen to her breathing, which could account for some of the delay in his return to his room.  
He paused outside her door, debating on whether or not he should wake her and fall on his knee to beg her forgiveness... 

He understood now, it had come to him while he watched the way Mei looked at Al... 

Winry wanted him to want to take her to the stupid festival... She wanted him to ask her because HE asked her. NOT because his brother told him to do it... 

Sometimes, his mouth got him into more trouble than the search for the philosipher's stone did...

Most of the time he meant well... but he was still such a dumbass...

Maybe she would hear him if he just explained...

His hand reached for the doorknob...

His heartbeat drummed in his ears...

The doorknob was turning...

The click of the door releasing echoed over the hammering rain and Ed gulped hard preparing himself for the matching bruise to his temple. 

Determined, he slowly pushed open the door. He could make out her sleeping frame under the warm blanket and let his eyes caress the contours of her body.

He could do this... 

All she had to do was listen to him...

His breath caught in his throat as he heard her voice ring through his ears.

She was talking in her sleep... and for the second time that night he had the feeling he was eavesdropping on something he wasn't supposed to hear or see...

He was stuck... He couldn't take his eyes from the wonder in front of him. 

Her hair fell over her face, hiding her sleeping expression but it wasn't her face that called for his gaze. Her blanket were riding incredible low on her hips and he could see the lacy sky blue panties that played peak a boo with the quilt. She wore a simple matching tank top to sleep in and her midriff was bare.

He felt his mouth go dry yet again as his eyes surveyed the curves of her small waist. 

"No... Edward..." He heard her soft voice call out... it wasn't a cry out to him... He wasn't sure what to make of her words. But somewhere in his muddle brain, he registered that she was telling him no for one reason or another.

His eye inched over her skin, pausing at the way the tank rode up on her ribcage. His mind replayed the image of his mouth taking in her hardened nipple and his amber eyes grew hot like magma as they roamed upward and landed on the pebbled peaks that poked through the material of her scant clothing.

He swallowed hard... fighting a groan, while every muscle in his body seized up and the blood in his brain raced south to the allow the head in his boxers to do his thinking for him.

His eyes went wide with horror as he realized exactly what he was thinking. 

What was he thinking anyway... he had no blood left in his brain, a fact blatantly clear by the all too familiar uncomfortable feeling of his growing erection rubbing against the confines of his boxers.

Panicking, he clumsily manuevered backwards and tried desperately to shut the door without creating a ruckus.

It wasn't until he was sitting on his bed in his room, with the door locked tight that he was able to breath some what normal again.

What the fuck was wrong with him... He couldn't just walk or rather hop into Winry's room and expect the same scene he saw between Al and Mei to happen. He straightened out his right leg and wiggled himself into a more comfortable position.  
Once again he found himself staring out into the darkness... listening to the the rain pound on the window pane.

At least now the constant rythmn was peaceful...

His eye fluttered open and closed but the rain continued to hit against the glass.

He let his mind begin to wander as his eyes closed and he allowed the lull of the rain to wash his stress from his mind.

Finally, Ed closed his eyes for the last time that night as his mind replayed his conversation with his brother and the scene he had watched in the kitchen.

 

***

Edward peaked an eye open, looking at the ceiling and groaned as he realized he was awake. 

The sun had risen and he turned his attention to look out the window grumbling at how fast the morning had come.

He really hadn't slept for crap... He'd known he wasn't going to, but it still ticked him off. He sat up slowly and swung his leg over the edge of the bed. Yawning, he took his first deep breath of the day then rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Stupid meddling... smart ass brother...

He grumbled, reaching for his pants on the floor. Forcing his leg through the leg of his pants, his attention was quickly stolen by Den's bark then an unexpected knock at the front door.

Who the hell could that be... 

Ed balanced on his leg as he pulled his pants to his waist and fastened them hastily. Leaving the belt he grabbed for his crutches and mumbled a bit as he placed them under his arms.

I really hope my leg is done today... or at leastthat I can get Winry to attatch the loaner leg...

He thought offhandedly as he made his way to the hallway and stumbled down the stairs towards the door.

"AL..." The sweet sound of the voice he heard in his dreams echoed through the house as he closed the distance between himself and the door. 

"Could you get the door... I'm in the middle of something!!!" Winry's voice rang through his ears and Ed frowned.

"Just who the fuck could be calling at this hour." Ed complained as he placed a hand on the doorknob to see who it was that had woke him up.

He opened the door with a violent tug and his eyes narrowed when they fell on the early morning visitor.

"Who..." Ed questioned looking at the unwelcome quest as he rubbed his hand over his face trying to wake up.

The person in front of Ed, stepped back with surprise, looking Ed up and down. 

A young man about Ed's own age stood before him, carrying two pails of something. The visitor's expression went from startled to a huge grin and he sat his bounty down and lifted his hand to Edward in a friendly gesture.

"Hi..." The young man replied, his green eyes smiling as he greeted Ed. "I'm James... My sister sent me over with some fresh milk.   
Thought you all could use it for breakfast this morning." The young man smiled sheepishly as he waited for Ed to take his hand.

Ed eyed the visitor suspiciously. Looking from the pails of nasty white liquid then back to the smiling man before him, his own expression fell and he scowled. "Who..."

He was cut off when Winry's sing song voice came from behind and he felt her before he saw her edge between him and the visitor at the door.

"Hello..." Winry greeted in her friendly way as she focused on the guest in front of her. "Can I help you?"

The brown haired, green eyed young man smiled shyly at her ignoring Edward completely. "Jennifer said you were pretty... I didn't think she meant you were beautiful..." His smile brightened as Winry eyed him confused at first until a hint of reconition flashed through her eyes.

Winry smiled at the young man to Ed's dismay and Ed looked at the scene play out before him. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't catch your name." Winry replied ignoring Ed's low growl.

The young man rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "OH, right... I'm James Walker. Sis said she ran into you at the train yesterday. We figured you could use some fresh supplies."

Winry smiled warmly at James and Ed watched shocked as he searched his brain for where he'd heard the guy's last name before.   
Jealousy roared in his chest as it came to him. The girl at the station had mentioned her last name was Walker the day before... and Al had said they lived on the dairy farm outside of town.

Wait a minute... what the fuck is he doing... and why the hell is he here... Ed's brain cried at him as he watched Winry smile at the idiot. Who the hell brings milk as a gift anyway... He didn't like the way this James asshole looked at his girl... or the way Winry was reacting to him either.

"Wait a minute... just who the hell are you..." Ed questioned harshly as Winry shoved her hand over his mouth and smiled brightly at the newcomer.

James cleared his throat. "I... er... well, my... my sister Jennifer said you were back in town and as a token of our thanks for your help with our dad... we thought we'd bring over some fresh milk from our farm." He shrugged.

Ed tried to open his mouth to tell James to get lost but Winry held her palm over his mouth as she took the gift offered.

"Thank you..." She replied. "That was very thoughtful. I'm sure we can put it to good use. There's at least three of us here that will appreciate your gesture..." She smiled then flashed a rather nasty look at Ed who's face fell defeated.

James picked up one pail at a time, handing them to Winry, who in turn accepted the gift. Ed's mouth twitched and he found himself glued to the spot he stood in. He wanted nothing more than to punch the guy and he wished for the umpteenth time that morning since waking that he had at least gotten the spare leg... So he could kick the guys ass adequately...

Before he knew it, Winry had set the pails down inside the door and was shaking the hand of the dumb ass dairy farmer. James nodded his head once at Ed then turned to leave. 

"It was really nice to meet you Miss Rockbell..." James said sweetly with a small blush.

Ed noticed the tone in James' voice and scowled accordingly. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Winry smile broadly as the fucker turned to go.

"Winry... You can call me Winry. Miss Rockbell is my grandmother."

Ed cursed the pleasant tone of her voice and growled to himself as he looked from James' retreating form to Winry.

"Alright Winry... maybe I'll see ya around..." James said hopefully as he turned to go.

"I'm sure we'll see each other around... Resembool isn't very big after all." Winry answered back.

WAIT A SECOND... Is she... Is... she flirting with him... Edward's inner voice cried as he fought to keep some kind of composure.

"It was nice meeting you too..." James added before he turned around completely and began to leave.

"Not sure I can say the same..." Ed retorted unsure if James heard him because Winry shut the door before he could finish his sentence.

"YOU didn't have to be rude Edward!" She cried, her fist balling at her sides.

"What?" Ed cried bewildered. "You bought that!"

"It was a nice gesture Edward... Just because you don't like the gift doesn't mean the rest of us don't appreciate it!"

"I wasn't referring to the... er... crap excuse to bother us... I was referring to his cheesy way of flirting with you..." Ed argued.

"FLIRTING WITH ME... and how would you know anything about that!" She yelled at him. "He was just being nice EDWARD!"

"Yah... NICE... I know all about what kind of nice he was wanting to be." Ed countered back.

Winry's face turned a violent shade of red and she eyed Edward seething. "Would you make up your mind already! Just cuz you can't talk that way to me doesn't mean that no one else can't..."

She turned on her heel, leaving Ed leaning against his crutches. Bending over, she picked up the two pails and began to take them to the kitchen. She stopped, breathing in slowly. throwing a look at Ed over her shoulder.

"Make up your mind Edward... I can't wait forever... I... I want to... I just... I just can't." With that, she grabbed the pails in her hands and left the room leaving Ed staring at her.

 

To be continued...  
Part 5


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed confronts Winry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get it posted. I figured we could all use a little fluff... and maybe something naughty... *lol* I really just wanted to get what I can posted since I've been ill lately. I hope to post more this weekend... working on part 6 now. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and those of you reading my mindless stories... You ROCK! You inspire and motivate me in a way I could never describe. You are my heroes!
> 
> Hugs  
> Aligator4508

Part 5-  
Revelation

 

Her voice boomed in Edward's brain as his forehead furrowed and his eyes followed her retreating form.

WAIT... What the hell was that supposed to mean!

He screamed from inside his head. His lips formed a painful scowl as he watched her turn into the kitchen and his heart sank- a feeling he was becoming all too familiar with lately.

When his heart bottomed out in his stomach, a switch seemed to flip inside Ed's being. He grasped his crutches tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white and without a single thought from the alchemic side of his brain, he followed after his mechanic.

 

***

Entering the kitchen, his eyes focused on Winry as she placed the two pails of dairy poison onto the counter next to the sink and he bit down a grumble as he gracefully hobbled into the room until he found himself directly behind her.

She was determined to ignore him as he settled himself against his crutches behind her and carefully went about her chore of transfering the milk into dairy bottles to put into the ice box.

Edward fumed as several seconds passed and she didn't turn around. He knew that she had to feel him behind her. There wasn't much room between the sink and the table and the crutches were a bit awkward in such a small space.

Without a thought in his head, he couldn't contain his jealousy. He was never any good at keeping his temper down and now it was worse because she so blantantly ignored him.

"What the FUCK was that about Winry... Just what the hell do you mean by make up my mind!" He cried dropping his crutches loudly to the floor and balancing on his right leg.

He heard her sigh loudly with a deep intake of air.

"Nothing Edward..." She replied exasperated.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Ed grumbled.

"Just forget I said anything. You just make me so frustrated sometimes!" Her tone was a bit more forceful and she threw the washcloth she had in her hand from washing the glass milk bottles in the sink.

"Forget it?" Ed replied harshly. "What happened to the whole I give you half my life for half of your?"

That got Winry's attention. She briskly turned around to find him closer than she realized. Her elbow hitting one of the pails hard and knocking it over.

It fell loudly into the sink, spilling it's white liquid all over the countertop where it quickly soaked the entire work area and created a rather large puddle on the floor.

"See... NOW look what you made me do!" Winry cried.

"You didn't answer me..." Ed countered back in a controlled tone Winry wasn't used to hearing.

"Oh I see... You can act like you never said anything but heavens forbid I act the same way right!" Her eyes flashed as she tilted her head to catch his and give him a good piece of her mind.

"What do you mean by that... I don't go around flirting with the first person I see!" Ed seethed his voice growing louder with each word.

"Excuse me?" Winry answered a small menacing laugh to her voice.

"Yah... the first guy to come to the door and you're all sweet on him."

"Sweet on him?" Winry cried. "What about you and that floosie at the train station yesterday..."

"Who?" Edward replied confused. 

"James' sister... the girl hanging on your every word when I found you at the train station yesterday."

Edward laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"You're all about equilvelant exchange... If you can do it, then so can I."

Ed blinked as her words sank in. 

"Just what did you mean when you left Edward... You confuse the hell out of me. You said you wanted to give me half your life but since I came home yesterday... you've spent a total of maybe an hour alone with me and you haven't even tried to touch me since Fort Briggs!"

There... she said it... everything she'd been thinking the entire night.

Ed's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he looked down at the puddle forming around his barefoot.

Touch her... she wanted him to touch her... He blinked then brought his eyes back to hers. Didn't she know what she did to him?

A possessive roar echoed inside his chest and any rational thought escaped his brain. A shiver raced up his spinal cord and his arms began to move involutarily.

Before she could react, both his hands encircled her waist and she found herself being lifted into the air.

With the image of how Al placed Mei on that same countertop the night before, Ed hoisted her up, sitting her directly in the spilled milk with her butt halfway in the sink full of dishwater. 

Granted, it wasn't as graceful as his brother... but he could work with it he supposed. 

Winry looked at him in shock, her brain preparing to let loose with a trail of curses as his hands landed on each side of her balancing himself on the countertop.

He was awfully close... Her heartbeat hammered and she found herself with her backside halfway in the sink, soaked with dishwater and milk staring at his precious gold determined eyes.

He leaned in, not caring one bit that his hands were now soaked with his liquid arch enemy and a smirk started playing with the corners of his mouth.

His mind was on autopilot as his mouth hovered next to her ear.

"You're all wet Winry..."

Lost, Winry gave a small nod of acknowledgement but kept frozen as his face came even closer to hers.

His eyes darted to her pink mouth and with a little too much force, he brought his own down towards her. 

The force landed her entire bottom in the sink and their foreheads collided with a crack, their mouths never touching.

"OW!" Winry cried out and Ed flinched bringing his hand to his head.

"Damn, you have a hard head!" Ed rubbed at the area with one eye closed.

Slowly, he opened the other eye and fought down a laugh at the scene before him. She looked angry...

Before he could lose his nerve, his hands grabbed her face, tilted her head to the side and brought his lips to hers.

It was rather clumsy for a first kiss, and he held onto her head, keeping her connected to him until she seemed to relax.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as the seconds passed and when he heard a small sound come from her throat, he softened a bit.

The surprise of his lips touching hers didn't go unnoticed and Winry found her mind racing. It was a simple sweet kiss, once he allowed his mouth to relax. 

Edward finally pulled away from her, his eyes wide as saucers, his footing sliding dangerously due to the slickness of the floor.

"Edward..." Winry said softly as she watched the dumb grin spread across his face.

He really did lose his leverage then... the combination of the lingering feel of her mouth and the light as air feeling in his stomach getting the better of him.

Winry's hands grabbed at his t-shirt to right him but his momentum was already flying backwards. She tried to get a better hold but that only seemed to dislodge her from the sink and caused her to go down with him.

They landed with a loud thud between the counter and the table, directly in the spilled milk.

Ed with his arms planted firmly around Winry's waist protectively to keep her from getting hurt and Winry's weight forcing what little air was left in Ed out of him.

He grunted loudly as he hit the floor and she squealed as her backside connected hard to his abdomen.

Ed kept his eyes closed for a moment trying to will away the embarrassment. 

He definitely wasn't as smooth as his brother...

Finally, after it seemed both had gotten their barrings together, neither one daring to remove themselves from their current position, Ed opened his eyes to see what he determined to be the most beautiful image of his childhood friend he'd ever seen.

She was sitting on his lower stomach, hands flat against his now soaked t-shirt. Her hair falling around her shoulders as she searched his face.

"Winry..." He almost whispered as he finally took a much needed breath of air. He leaned upwards on one elbow and grabbed for her head with his other hand.

Winry felt his hand lace through her blonde hair at the back of her neck and followed the gentle tugging as he pulled her to him while sitting himself up. 

She was afraid to speak... afraid to say anything that would damage the moment. His eyes looked like melted gold and her heart seemed to beat in triple time.

Ed racked his brain trying to follow the images from the night before. A playful smile graced his lips. He'd have to thank Al if this worked...

Winry wiggled unconsciously on his lap, her wet pants rubbing the skin showing between his t-shirt and pajama bottoms. She settled herself lower, her backside coming into contact with his groin shooting Edward from any and all thoughts of his younger brother.

He thought he lost his mind when he felt her settle down on his awakening flesh. He wanted to growl as he noticed that not only were her pants soaked, the water had drenched her white shirt and he cursed the apron for hiding her chest from him. 

A wicked grin crossed his features as their noses touched. 

"You're so wet Winry..." He said in a deep husky voice that he hadn't expected at all. He was suddenly thankful that the apron wasn't very thick because he could feel the two hardening points of her nipples brushing against his own chest through his flimsy shirt.

The comment had flown directly over Winry's head. Her thoughts were focused on a rather large bulge forming under her and she wiggled a bit trying to figure out what it was.

Ed hadn't even realized the double meaning in his words when he pulled her tighter to him enjoying the way she seemed to rub herself against him.

Their lips met an instant later... Clumsy as the first kiss was, the second went a little better.

Well... a lot better in Ed's opinion. Something entirely different had taken over him and he moved his mouth over hers in a slow calculated way. His brother's advice seemed to be running in spurts though his hormone fogged brain and the urge to taste her was overpowering.

Experimentally, he touched her bottom lip with his tongue and felt something spark in his spinal nerves when she sighed opening her mouth inviting him in.

Their mouths opened together and each tentively tasted the other for the first time. He ran his tongue against hers trying to taste all he could as the spark in his nerve endings electrified him and he felt every ounce of blood in his body heading for the region Winry innocently sat on.

She gave a startled moan when she felt it, her insides growing warmer as she became more and more aware of what exactly she was sitting on.

Their tongues continued their dance and Ed thought maybe he had died during his battle with Father when Winry moved slightly against his now hard cock. He pushed up into her, gently not wanting to scare her but wanting to let her know that she was the only woman that could cause this kind of reaction out of him. 

He traced her lips with his tongue and found himself tasting her jawbone then burying his face in her hair near her ear. He continued his sloppy kisses down her neck and began sucking on her pulse point and rocked his now full length erection against her softness. 

He froze instantly when he heard a sudden squeak escape her. Pulling back suddenly, realizing just how painfully hard he was, his face full of horror. Looking into her shocked face, he just knew he'd gotten carried away... especially if she looked in a mirror and saw the blood vessels that had burst from his assault of her neck. Almost cringing, he kept himself stock still awaiting her wrench upside his head and cursing his body for how quickly it got worked up.

He hadn't heard the back door open... obviously Winry had by the look on her face, but as his eyes slowly focused behind the girl in his arms, he felt the embarrassment running up his face when his eyes found his brother standing halfway in the doorframe and halfway outside still.

Al fought his burst of laughter and held tightly to the armful of firewood in his grasp. 

Without missing a beat, Al scanned the scene in front of him then let an unfamiliar to Ed letcherous smile cross his features.

"Why Brother... seems you got your leg back after all... either that or you've grown a third one." Al laughed heartily then backtracked closing the door leaving both Ed and Winry on the wet floor in a very awkward position.

Upon hearing the door close, Winry found her voice.

"Ed... Are you o..."

"I'M GONNA OPEN YOU UP LIKE THE TIN CAN YOU USED TO BE ALPHONSE!" Ed cried after his brother. He could still hear Al's roaring laughter just outside the door. He grumbled releasing his hold on Winry's waist and brought both arms back behind him leaning backwards.

"Edward?" Winry asked her face red and she quickly averted his eyes.

Looking up at her, his temper softened. Quickly, he moved forward capturing her mouth again in a soft but fast kiss trying to show her that his mood change had nothing to do with anything she did.

Maybe Al showing up was a good thing. He really didn't like the idea of having his first experience with Winry to be on the floor... in the kitchen... in a puddle of milk no less. Although it would probably change his attitude towards the dairy product... He'd probably not mind licking his liquid nemisis off of Winry's skin... in fact, if they had Winry flavored milk, he might have to start drinking the foul stuff... 

His mind started to clear with that thought and he was almost glad Al had interrupted them. Somehow, taking her in a puddle of his most hated breakfast drink didn't sit well with him. She deserved so much more...

The kissing wasn't bad though... 

Nothing about what had actually happened was bad.

He pulled away from her and gave her a cheerful smile. 

"Hey Win... think you could fix up my leg now for me." He asked happily.

Winry's eyes lit up as she came down from her euphoric high of Ed kissing her. 

"I suppose I could reattatch it once I get some dry clothes on." She answered. "You should think about changing too."

"Ha..." He gave her a short laugh. "Told ya you were wet..." He managed to say without thinking and then his mind went into the gutter again.

It was something about feeling her weight on him there... and kissing her while running his tongue along her skin that caused his cock to twitch even now just thinking about it. His mind couldn't help but wonder what he'd find if he have ran his tongue over her in other places. 

He gawked at her hand as she held it out to him trying to help him stand. He hadn't even noticed she'd gotten off his lap and he shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his recent bout of dirty thoughts.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" Winry asked him as she handed him a crutch to balance on.

Ed just smiled. "Nah... I'm just gonna kick Al's ass is all. Nothing special." He shrugged and placed the other crutch under his arm.

"Wait... you don't think he did that on purpose do you?" Winry asked with a gasp. "He wouldn't do that would he..."

Ed's eyes shot over to the door then back to Winry. "I'm not sure... but Al's got a funny sense of humor lately. Especially after he got together with Mei. He's only been home a day and he's already extended the limits of my courtesy."

Winry looked to the door as well and paused quietly thinking. Her hands balled into fists as she thought about Ed's words and she quickly looked over at Ed.

"Just in case, do you wanna use my wrench when you do it?"

Ed's eyebrows shot up and he fought a laugh. Seeing his face, Winry did laugh and Ed's expression softened.

"Um... Winry..."

"Yah Ed..." She replied crossing her arms.

"That was ok right... ur... wasn't it..." Once again Ed fumbled with his words.

"What... Oh... Yah Edward..." Winry rubbed her arms with her hands as the blush crept back into her cheeks. "Yes Ed... I... was starting to think you didn't want me anymore..."

Her words startled him for a second. Watching her stand in front of him doubting herself, thinking that he didn't want her made him angry at himself. He place his crutches against the table and grabbed her enclosing his arms around her tightly in a hug.

Holding her to him, he tucked her head to his shoulder. "Don't ever believe I don't want you. It drives me crazy how much I want you..." He whispered. "You're the only one I'll ever want and you're the only one that has ever..." He took a deep breath. "Couldn't you feel how much I want you... Couldn't you feel what you do to me... Don't you know..." He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Their eyes met and Winry tipped her face towards his as he pulled her to him to capture her lips again. 

"I'll never get enough of your taste." He breathed and tilted his head down to capture her mouth.

He held her face in his hands as their lips touched and his heart soared when she opened up to him immediately. Tongues danced and glided together as he tried desperately to pour ever ounce of his heart into that one kiss, to show her that he never meant to hurt her and that he would do anything and everything he could from here on out to show her that he did want her.

Too soon he pulled back so that he wouldn't lose himself again... say screw it and take her in the milk puddle on the floor.

"Have any more doubts about whether or not my mind is made up?" He asked playfully as he pulled away gently.

"Go get changed... I'll clean up here and then we'll attatch your leg. I stayed up most of the night fixing that thing... You really need to dry it more carefully Edward." She replied not being able to help herself from lecturing him a little on his matinance of his automail.

Ed rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she was actually bitching at him about his automail... after all that had happened in the past fifteen minutes. He shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Automail junkie..."

"Alchemy freak..." She responded automatically but there was no animosity in either of their voices.

They stared at each other a moment longer before Ed let go, balancing on his crutches and seached the floor for a dry spot so he didn't lose his balance and wipe out again on the floor.

"I'll get the mop and clean up in here then meet you in the shop. I won't be too long... You do have Al's ass to kick." Winry said as Ed turned to leave the kitchen.

Ed's trademark smirk played with his features. "You got that right... I think I might borrow your wrench."

She watched him leave the room the smile never leaving her face. Once alone, she pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, the chair creaking as her weight distributed. Staring into space, her mind began to race with thoughts of her childhood friend.

She couldn't really think of him as just her childhood friend anymore... if she wanted to be honest, she really hadn't thought of him that way for a long time... but when she was on his lap and he was definitely aroused beneath her... something more had changed. His kisses set her skin on fire and that large hard bulge rubbing against her had her squeezing her thighs together. 

Sure she had wanted him... and ever since she'd figured out she was falling for him, she assumed that someday they'd get to that formidable point.

And now it was here... the thought of his arousal pushing against her had the heat burning between her legs. She hadn't wanted anything so much in her life... Just the thought of him had her nipples hard and she had the urge to chase after him... to strip him naked and actually see for herself what she felt growing so big under her.

If Ed didn't do it... She was gonna kick Al's ass herself...

 

***

Later that morning, Ed stood on the porch watching his younger brother chop firewood. His arms crossed and his stance set, he stared at Al, watching his every move.

Al rolled his eyes and looked up feeling his brother's gaze upon him.

"So are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help me out Brother." Al joked good-naturedly flashing a friendly smile at his brother.

Ed's face formed a scowl and his eyes narrowed at the younger Elric.

"You got an ass kickin comin Al... Are you gonna take it like a man or run?"

Al laughed whole-heartedly. "You've never been able to beat me in a fight Brother. What's the point."

Ed flew into one of his tantrums. "The point is... Well... You were a giant suit of armor at the time and as tall as almost two of me!" Ed cried.

"So you admit you were short." Al countered knowing he'd get Ed's temper up with that remark.

"Will people STOP calling me SHORT! DAMN it! I'm six feet tall! What the FUCK!" Ed wailed.

"I said you were short then..." Al replied simply keeping his tone light and friendly. 

"You know what you did!" Ed demanded taking a step from the porch.

"I see you got your leg fixed." Al commented. "Get anything else worked on while you were at it?"

Ed's next words flew out of his brain as he heard his brother's. "Wait a second... Who are you and where is my little brother." 

Al laughed at the look on Ed's face. "I grew up brother..."

"You turned into Havoc!" Ed cried.

"Don't be such a prude." Al replied exasperatedly as he picked up his axe for another swing at the piece of wood in front of him.

"Would you stop that! I said I was kickin' your ass!" 

"Should I be scared?" Al asked.

"Petrified!" Ed challenged. "I mean it Al... You know what you did."

The ax split the wood and Al dropped it to the ground then crossed his arms, studying his brother.

"I was bringing firewood into the house so that when it gets cold we can build a fire." Al arched his eyebrow and stared down his brother.

Ed locked his eyes with Al's. "You coulda used the front door!"

"How did I know you'd be busy in the kitchen." Al shrugged.

"BUSY?" Ed screamed. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"If you don't know what it means then how the hell did you get as far as you did..." Al teased.

"Now you're just being mean." Ed deadpanned. 

"Not at all... You're just too easy to tease is all." Al chuckled at his brother's discomfort. "Really Ed... you should work on that."

"You know, Winry gave me her wrench to smack you with." Ed informed him.

Al cringed a little. If Winry was mad enough to do that...

"Maybe I should apologize or something... I mean... I wouldn't want her to come after me." Al mused outloud.

"Damn right... Hurts like a bitch." Ed rubbed at the newest crack he'd recieved as he approached his brother.

"C'mon... let's head to town. We can pick up something for dinner and check out the work they've done on the festival decorations." Al motioned for Ed to walk with him as he took a step towards the dirt path leaving the house.

Ed sighed as his temper left him and he took a few large steps to catch up to Al. 

"Doesn't anyone around here have anything better to do than make decorations for that stupid shindig?" Ed shook his head.

"I take it you didn't ask her properly."

"Kinda hard... my tongue was other wise occupied." Ed joked as he playfully pushed his brother.

"Now who sounds like Havoc." Al remarked.

"Shut up." Ed replied flatly.

"Seriously though... was it nice?" Al asked genuinely interested in his brother's happiness.

Ed thought about smacking him with the wrench in his back pocket but decided against it when he couldn't hear any form of a berating tone in Al's voice.

"Nice doesn't describe it Alphonse." 

"Told ya..."

"I guess you did." Ed agreed as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

 

To be continued...  
Part 6

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144625) by [aligator4508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator4508/pseuds/aligator4508)




End file.
